


Приключения "Мюзелябля"

by gr_gorinich



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Nonsense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr_gorinich/pseuds/gr_gorinich
Summary: Роман-анекдот, предваряющий события "Легенды".Себастьян фон Мюзель - не то, чем кажется. Пусть он беден, маргинален, и под столом у него рядами стоят пустые винные бутылки, но чувство юмора у него есть.Фанфик сочинялся в 2011-12 годах и посвящается дайри-сообществу Миры Танаки, где тогда кипела бодрая фандомная жизнь. Сейчас там тишина, те, с кем мы тусили, много раз сменили фандомы, да и сами дайри умирают. Но моя любовь к тем временам и людям жива!
Kudos: 5





	1. Авентюра первая. Про то, как «Мюзелябля» появилась на свет и сменила пол

Давным-давно, в одной далекой галактике, где без конца бушевали звездные войны, Дарт Вейдер напрасно пытался доказать Люку Скайвокеру, что он (Люк, те есть) – его (то есть, Вейдера) сын. То есть в самом прямом смысле слова сын, кровный потомок, наследник, Вейдер-младший, и должен поэтому папу слушаться. Люк, однако, слушаться не желал ни в какую, а желал сражаться до победы или смерти, ради чего связался с контрабандистами, повстанцами и принцессами без королевства. В такой компании ему бы против клана Титания выступать, а он родного отца лайтсабером лупит и приговаривает: «Ты у меня перейдешь на Светлую сторону, ты у меня будешь добрым, белым, пушистым, ннна, получай!..» Невозможный ребенок.   
Одновременно же, то есть давным-давно, но уже в другой далекой галактике, бушевали звездные… постойте! Что-то у нас одно и то же получается? Но войны действительно бушевали и, поскольку велись преимущественно в космосе, не назвать их звездными было бы просто неудобно. Да, если разобраться, и проблема стояла перед героями разных галактик примерно одна и та же. А именно: проблема отцов и детей.  
У одних отцов детей не было, у других были, да не такие, какие надо, у третьих – не от тех, от кого надо, ну, а детей, как всегда, не спрашивали, что они думают про своих отцов (а то и про матерей). Нечего удивляться, что в мире было неспокойно и даже, порой, неприятно.  
Не обошла беда стороною и скромное (но только на первый взгляд!) семейство фон Мюзелей. Мама фон Мюзель, веселая женщина, как-то раз поспорила на прогулке с супругом, что «коня на скаку остановит», и, за неимением коня, примерилась доказать свою правоту на проезжавшем мимо автомобиле. Пари она выиграла: автомобиль, действительно, остановился. А вот тормозной путь не рассчитала.   
\- Шутить, детки, тоже следует с соразмерностью, - плача, говорил Себастьян фон Мюзель детям на похоронах жены.  
Старшая дочка, десятилетняя Анни, всхлипнула и отцовские слова запомнила на всю жизнь. А пятилетний Райни не только не запомнил, но и не услышал, потому что в этот момент злобно тер кулаками глаза, и думал: «Мальчики не плачут. Мужчины не плачут, и я не буду. Вот не буду, и все», - и было ему очень плохо, потому что слезы все-таки текли… 

После смерти обожаемой супруги, как и следовало ожидать, отец семейства сильно переменился. Но не настолько и совсем не в ту сторону, в какую бы хотелось его сыну. Сначала Себастьян фон Мюзель отправился на поиски правды. Нашел в государственном архиве целых три экземпляра, за 1936 год земной эры, с эпиграфом «Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь!». Напросился на аудиенцию к аристократу, который вел автомобиль, ставший для мамы Мюзель роковым, и с чувством зачитал вслух все три номера. Аристократ после аудиенции проследовал в госпиталь с обострением наследственной шизофрении, а папа Мюзель – домой. И принес с собой бутылку из-под коньяка. Тряс бутылкой, кричал пьяным голосом: «Мне отмщение и аз воздам!..», плел ногами кренделя и вообще вел себя, по мнению маленького Райнхарда, непристойно. Старшая сестра сначала удивилась. А потом начала смеяться и сказала:  
\- Папа, мы в эту бутылку на Рождество свечки втыкали.  
\- Но дух коньяка жив в ней до сих пор, - отозвался недостойный отец совершенно трезвым тоном и поставил бутылку под стол.   
С тех пор шли годы, пустых бутылок под столом становилось все больше, денег все меньше, зато веселье не переводилось никогда.   
Но вот однажды Себастьян Мюзель нашел удобный случай и пошутил с кайзером, а в результате получил 30 тыс. марок золотом (только монетами по три марки, пожалуйста, и чтоб без сдачи!), и лишился 15-летней дочери Аннерозе, попавшей в результате обмена к кайзеру в гарем. Впрочем, до нее в гареме была всего-то одна маркиза, да и ту уволили накануне приезда Аннерозе: так и не познакомились. Еще в гареме было полсотни слуг, кошки Империя и Мышь, собачка Левретка и некоторое количество тараканов, правда, последние прятались на кухне и выйти знакомиться не пожелали.   
Сам кайзер заходил в гарем редко, потому что был довольно-таки приличным пожилым джентльменом на троне и беспокоился о своей репутации: а мало ли что подумают, если он по гаремам бегать начнет! Но на новенькую поглядеть пришел, да там и влюбился – а Аннерозе немного поплакала, но ей быстро надоело. Ведь скоро выяснилось, что с кайзером, слугами, кошками, собачкой и отставленной маркизой тоже можно шутить, не хуже, чем в родном доме. Главное было шутить с благовоспитанным видом: кайзер обожал декорум.

Мюзель-старший какое-то время смотрел на 30 тыс. марок (только монетами по три марки, пожалуйста, и чтоб без сдачи!), наваленными на стол, буфет, пол вокруг стола и подоконники и удивлялся, какие бывают люди без чувства юмора. Начал было сгребать марки совком, но тут прибежал Мюзель-младший, весь в слезах и негодовании, и снова все раскидал.  
Мюзель-младший вообще был тяжким наказанием для своей семьи. Так-то он уродился хорошеньким: волосики золотые, глазки голубые, носик прямой, рук и ног по две штуки, и все на своих местах… казалось бы – на что жаловаться? Но и Мюзель-старший, и Аннерозе (пока не уехала в гарем), тайком от мальчика качали головами и говорили друг другу:   
\- И в кого он, такой, пошел?  
\- И куда он, такой, пойдет?  
И согласно пожимали плечами, потому что трудно гадать о будущем мальчика без чувства юмора. Вот не было у него этого чувства, хоть ты что делай. Ни в маму, ни в папу, ни в весь славный род Мюзелей уродился малец. И, конечно, жилось ему в семье несладко, хотя отец с сестрою убогонького жалели и старались особенно себе воли не давать и номера откалывать при нем как можно реже.   
Хорошо хоть, жил по соседству у маленького Райнхарда лучший друг Зигфрид, такой же маленький и почти такой же серьезный. И родители у него были не шутники, люди вдумчивые и начитанные, оно и по имени, выбранному ими для сына, было заметно. А чтобы и дружба была серьезной, Райнхард звал приятеля по фамилии, как взрослого – Кирхиайс. А Кирхиайс друга никак не звал, тот сам приходил, в любое время дня и ночи. То от веселящегося папаши сбежит, то пожаловаться на одиночество придет, то книгу прочитал умную, то звезды на небе удивительные, то драться с соседскими хулиганами («Этот Михель фон Квакин совсем обнаглел!») пора. Но Зигфрид никогда не жаловался, что друг явился невовремя, прилежно обсуждал книги, удивлялся звездам, а хулиганов бил даже лучше, чем сам Райнхард. Только и Зигфрид все норовил зайти к другу в гости: там вкусно пахло сладкими пирогами, и слышался звонкий смех Аннерозе… Правда, Райнхард всегда хмурился, дом называл халупой, отца – алкоголиком, а про пироги говорил, что запах-то есть, а сами они где? И действительно, пироги друзьям доставались нечасто – но тем интереснее было их ждать.

Однако с отъездом Аннерозе все переменилось: надежда на пироги умерла последней, а первыми приказали долго жить мечты Зигфрида провести мирную жизнь и стать, когда вырастет, профессором. Ведь Райнхард сразу же объявил, что он это так не оставит, кайзер у него будет лететь дальше Михеля Квакина («Помнишь, как он тогда в пруд свалился?»), а для этого надо устроить в империи военный переворот. Так что сам Райнхард теперь собирался в военную академию, а если не получится – в космические пираты, и друга звал с собой («Потому что я только на тебя могу положиться, Кирхиайс»).   
Причем карьера космического пирата выглядела даже более вероятной, ведь Себастьян фон Мюзель на полученные от кайзера 30 000 марок заказал на строительной верфи космический корабль из снятой с производства серии «Мечта камикадзе». Денег немного не хватало – что ж! – пришлось идти на жертвы, и Мюзель-старший сдал пустые бутылки из-под стола, накопленные за много лет, а заодно уж разбил и свинью-копилку Мюзеля-младшего. И если Райнхард не закатил ему по этому поводу скандал, то только потому, что и сам был не прочь получить в распоряжение средство для отмщения за честь сестры.   
В ожидании конца постройки корабля Кирхиайс вздыхал и, тайком от мамы, паковал в рюкзак необходимые для похода вещи, а Себастьян фон Мюзель мешал сыну читать «Основы кораблевождения в безвоздушном пространстве», рассуждая о названии для будущего судна.  
\- Все корабли, сын мой, - вещал отец, - в древности назывались красивыми женскими именами. «Санта-Мария» и «Королева Елизавета», «Аврора» и «Дебора», «Федора» и «Федорино горе»… «Паллада», «Наяда», «Титания», наконец. И только когда все приличные женские имена бывали разобраны, капитаны брались за мужские – но это уже извращение. Поэтому корабли с мужскими именами было принято, чуть что, топить без жалости. Слышал что-нибудь про крейсер «Варяг»? А про «Летучего голландца» слыхал? Имей в виду, в космосе тоже можно кончить тем же, чем кончили эти корабли… Итак, в духе героической древности, предлагаю назвать сию космическую посудину нашим фамильным именем, однако же в женском роде.   
Райнхард издавал мученический стон, захлопывал книжку на интригующей фразе «Произведенный в безвоздушном пространстве поворот судна на левый борт более чем на 45 градусов может привести к следующим результатам…» и уходил читать к Кирхиайсу. 

И вот настал долгожданный день, когда новенький корабль сошел со стапелей в воздушное пространство, а снизу на него с удивлением смотрели заказчик и будущие звездопроходцы. Надо сказать, зрелище было вдохновляющее и привлекло немало праздношатающегося народа.  
Силуэт корабля выделялся на фоне длинных и глупых военных крейсеров, а также вычурных и изящных прогулочных яхт приятной округлостью. Упитанные бока, по замечанию Мюзеля-старшего, сразу выдавали солидный характер новорожденной космической дамы. Корма, однако, значительно превосходила дородностью бока, и из толпы зевак время от времени слышалось восхищенное:  
\- Вот так жопа!..  
Райнхард и Кирхиайс, заслышав эти одобрительные клики, краснели, и вообще им было не по себе. Вид корабля ассоциировался не с лихими пиратскими набегами, скоростью, мощью, высотой, а с чем-то пухлым, домашним, ленивым. Казалось, он вот-вот сядет кормою на крыши, как…  
\- Курица! – не выдержал Райнхард. Горячий нрав нередко подводил его. – Сейчас квохтать начнет.  
\- Хорошо бы, - бодро отозвался Себастьян. – Квохчет, значит, скоро нестись будет. Ты ведь сам что-то такое декламировал, сын мой:  
Прекрасен корабль, что несется   
Вселенной просторы пронзая…  
От прочувствованной оды слушателей спас корабль: вместо того, чтобы солидно висеть в воздухе по стойке «смирно», как его военные собратья, он начал весело вертеться туда-сюда, да еще и приметно кривиться на правый бок.  
\- Берегись, щас долбанется! – лихо заорал кто-то на пирсе, люди помчались подальше от места крушения. Но корабль не долбанулся, а вздрогнул и начал крениться в другую сторону. Толпа предсказуемо шарахнулась вправо. Корабль мотнулся в противоположном направлении. Толпа в который раз сменила курс…   
\- Вы поглядите-ка на нее, - восхищенно прокомментировал папа-Мюзель седьмой по счету крен своего корабля. – Красотка с характером, достойным нашего рода. Я нарекаю тебя, - изрек он, простирая руку к кораблю, - «Мюзелябля».  
Мюзель младший побледнел и закусил губу. Имя звучало как непристойное выражение, случайно услышанное накануне в кондитерской. А получившая имя «Мюзелябля» радостно заскрежетала и все-таки села кормой на лужайку и дровяные сараи.

Мюзель-старший был в восторге от нового корабля, а ценных пожиток в доме было немного, так что переезд из дома на «Мюзеляблю» происходил быстро: раз-два, загрузили чемоданы, забросили рюкзак Кирхиайса, затолкали в трюм любимый старенький рояль Аннерозе, подвезли грузовичок с продуктами… К удивлению Райнхарда и Зигфрида, на борту оказалась целая команда: опытные, просоленные космосом моряки, настоящий боцман с дудкой и серьгой в ухе, назвавшийся Израилем Хатуль-Маданом, добродушный кок на одной ноге (а вторая – всамделишный стальной протез!), с попугаем на плече. Попугая звали Джон Сильвер, а сам кок не представился, недосуг ему было. И был у корабля капитан, шкипер, старый космический волк, звавшийся Рихардом фон Гриммельсгаузеном. Не успели погрузиться на «Мюзеляблю», а этот седой скрюченный дед с костылем налетел на Мюзеля-старшего, ткнул пальцем ему в грудь и прошамкал:  
\- Мне не нравится эта экспедиция, мне не нравятся эти матросы, мне не нравитесь вы, и эти ваши мальчишки. Будете работать юнгами, молодые люди, я не потерплю на корабле любимчиков.  
Кирхиайс от такого приема смутился, Райнхард разозлился, а Мюзель старший расцвел и спросил:  
\- И это все?  
\- Я только начал, - буркнул капитан. – Семьдесят лет я служил адмиралом во флоте его величества и НИКОГДА не видел такого дрянного судна...  
Палуба под ногами дрогнула и накренилась.  
\- Вот, опять, стабилизаторы барахлят, - и капитан кинулся к переговорному устройству. – Эй, в машинном, гравитатор вам в глотку, астероид на шею! Держать давление, я сказал!..   
Пока капитан распекал подчиненных, Райнхард мрачно спросил у отца:  
\- Где ты набрал этот зоопарк?  
Себастьян философски заметил:  
\- Кому-то же надо летать на корабле, как ты считаешь? А от желающих отбоя не было, стоило мне только намекнуть, что мы отправляемся за сокровищем.  
\- Ты с ума сошел?! – зашипел, как кот, отпрыск рода Мюзелей. – Куда? За каким сокровищем?..  
\- Сын мой, - поучительно поднял палец отец, - бери пример с этого разумного рыжего отрока. Он не кричит, он думает – и прозревает истину.  
Райнхард посмотрел на друга и увидел, что глаза у него блестят, а щеки румянятся.  
\- Ну? – нетерпеливо спросил он Кирхиайса.  
\- Ну конечно. Аннерозе-сама – настоящее сокровище, - сказал Кирхиайс и еще сильнее покраснел.  
\- Вот! – вмешался Мюзель-старший. – Вот понимание, вот подход! Кстати, этим всем, - кивнул он в сторону капитана и двух пилотов, - я больше про погреба старого кайзера намекал.  
\- Тысяча метеоров вам в брюхо!.. – перекрыл его голос Гриммельсгаузена, и корабль опять мотнуло. Покатились по наклонной плоскости люди и вещи, замигало красным табло космического топлива…  
«Черта с два мы куда-то улетим, - думал Рйнхард, выбираясь из кучи-малы и угрюмо осматриваясь. – Все планы насмарку, вся моя жизнь…»  
\- Увы, господа, - вылезши из-под капитана Гриммельсгаузена, провозгласил Себастьян фон Мюзель. – Так летать нельзя. В этом норове есть нечто чрезмерное, я бы даже сказал, извращенное.   
В сердце младшего Мюзеля затеплилась надежда. Значит, путешествие отменяется, он спокойно поступит в военную академию и сам, сам добьется всего! Как, должно быть, в академии уютно, и все по распорядку…  
Но Мюзель старший еще не закончил свою мысль.  
\- Женское имя такому кораблю решительно не подходит. Отныне название его «Мюзелябль», а прозвище «Шалопай». Капитан, вставайте скорее и командуйте взлет.  
В одночасье превратившийся из девочки в мальчика «Мюзелябль» качнул на прощание кормой над родным городом и отправился в путь.


	2. Авентюра вторая. О том, как Зигфрид приехал (в Вормс) в столицу

\- Вот, полюбуйся на это, - сказала мама Кирхиайса мужу, входя рано поутру в оранжерею. Застигнутый врасплох супруг («Опять ты в своих горшках до завтрака копаешься? Умываться, живо! Еще и Зига сюда притащил, старый пень!») виновато потупился. Но супруга его была не в том настроении, чтобы подсчитывать мелкие грешки.  
\- На, почитай, - и сунула мужу записку, аккуратно начертанную на листке в клеточку.

«Дорогие папа и мама! Я со своим другом Райнхардом ушел в космические пираты. Не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста, это не очень надолго. Мы только спасем Аннерозе-сама, потом, может быть, завоюем галактику, и я сразу вернусь. Обещаю, что буду вежливым, внимательным и чистить зубы каждое утро.   
Зигфид Кирхиайс.   
PS. Я по вам буду очень скучать»

\- О господи, - вздохнул Кирхиайс-старший.  
\- Он весь в тебя, - обвинила его жена. – Вырастили мечтателя на свою голову…  
\- Не переживай ты так, - попытался ободрить ее муж. – Это все детские шалости, никуда они не денутся. Поиграют в пиратов и к ужину вернутся, я думаю.   
После завтрака, однако, обнаружилось в почтовом ящике еще одно послание, на сей раз от соседа, разорившегося дворянина Себастьяна фон Мюзеля. Писал он следующее:

«Дорогие соседи! Сим удостоверяю, что принял на свое попечение вашего сына, Зигфрида Кирхиайса, в качестве члена команды космического корабля «Мюзелябль» (юнга). Условия на нашем корабле курортные, перспективы широкие. Лет через восемь получите вашего сына назад, возмужавшим и значительно поумневшим.  
Искренне ваш,  
Мюзель, Себастьян фон»

Надо заметить, что Себастьян фон Мюзель среди соседей пользовался репутацией человека, верить которому можно только наполовину. Беда была в том, что никогда не было известно точно, на какую именно половину можно верить. Например, когда он говорит про себя, что из дворянского рода – это правда, а когда добавляет, что незаконный внук предыдущего кайзера – уже, конечно, вранье. Хотя, если вранье, то почему к его дому подкатывают черные лимузины из Нойе Сан-Суси?.. Или, например, выясняется, что сосед Мюзель строит космический корабль. Ну, думают все, это-то уж точно трепотня. Откуда ему, нищему, денег взять? А, поди ж ты, построил корабль, накануне все видели, как это чудище в небе полощется. А вот слух, что Мюзель на этом корабле туристов-экстремалов над городом катать будет, как видно, оказался только слухом…  
И теперь родители Зигфрида безуспешно ломали голову, какой половине письма верить: то ли той, что сына они получат обратно целым и невредимым, то ли той, что этого придется подождать восемь лет.  
\- Я всегда ему говорил: не водись с дворянами, - вздыхал Кирхиайс-старший, обнимая жену. – От дворян одни неприятности.  
Жена погладила его по плечу, тоже повздыхала… Но не зря она была решительной маленькой женщиной, на которой держались дом и семья.  
\- Мы ему напишем, чтобы возвращался к началу следующего учебного года. Зиг хороший мальчик, он послушается. Одно лето пускай покуролесит, так уж и быть.  
\- А куда мы ему напишем? – удивился супруг.  
\- А это уж ты должен узнать! – Она немедленно перешла в наступление. – У кого связи в министерстве путей сообщения? У кого двоюродный брат в центральной диспетчерской заведует отделом?.. В кои-то веки пригодятся. Сегодня же с ними свяжешься.  
\- Тебе бы войсками командовать, - с облегчением заметил Кирхиайс-старший. - Несомненный организаторский талант.   
Польщенная супруга улыбнулась и вознаградила мужа поцелуем.  
\- Знаешь… а может быть, это и к лучшему. Пока Зига нет, мы могли бы пожить для себя. И вообще, давно пора подумать о втором ребенке, не все тебе с орхидеями нянчиться.  
\- Ты как всегда права, дорогая. 

В это время не подозревающий о скором пополнении своего семейства Зигфрид Кирхиайс осваивался на камбузе. Его и Райнхарда туда погнал суровый капитан Гриммельсгаузен, заявив, что юнги должны чистить картошку и драить палубу. Драить на «Мюзелябле» палубу было затруднительно: после выхода за пределы стратосферы гравитаторы корабля периодически отключались, и тогда все всплывало в невесомости. Первое же ведро грязной воды доказало не только юнгам, но и капитану, что с влажной уборкой придется повременить.   
А вот без ужина было не обойтись, так что мальчиков отправили на камбуз. Правда, гравитаторы от этого лучше не заработали.   
\- Ничего, - упрямо говорил Райнхард, ловя в воздухе проплывавшую мимо картофелину. – Ничего, переживем эти походные трудности. Зато завтра днем мы будем в столице, и сразу же, вдвоем, на разведку! Надо ведь узнать, как подобраться к этому Нойе Сан-Суси.  
\- Нойе Сан-Суси! Сан-Суси!.. – заорал Джон Сильвер, примеряясь к полетам в состоянии нулевой силы тяжести. Выходило у попугая довольно ловко, ловчее, чем у юнг. До тех пор, пока он не влетел в тучу картофельных очистков и не заметался среди них, как крейсер среди астероидов, выкрикивая злобно и непонятно:  
\- Брюсэшби, брюсэшби, брюсэшби!.. Мать, мать, мать!..  
Неожиданно до Кирхиайса дошло.  
\- Брюс Эшби?! Это тот союзный адмирал…  
\- Да-да, молодые люди, тот самый, - кок чудесным образом справлялся с огромным куском теста, превращал его в пирожки с капустой. – Тот самый, что устроил Империи веселую жизнь при Тиамат сорок с лишним лет тому назад. Но не спешите записывать эту бедную старую птицу в мятежники. Джон Сильвер видел битву при Тиамат своими собственными глазами. Неудивительно, что он запомнил это имя… и контекст.  
Попугай разразился матерной бранью, лупя очистки клювом и крыльями. Юнги потупились. Большая часть слов была им незнакома, но контекст, как метко называл это повар, не вызывал сомнений.  
\- Ох, Джон, - погрозил пальцем хозяин.  
\- Надо его вытащить из этих очистков, - решительно сказал Райнхард, - тогда он замолчит. – И, как всегда, быстро перешел от слов к делу. Оттолкнулся от стола, взлетел под потолок камбуза, и тут, так же некстати, как исчезала, вернулась сила тяжести.  
\- …Райнхард, ты живой?.. – испуганно спросил Кирхиайс.

\- На разведку пойдешь один, - инструктировал на следующее утро друга Райнхард, держась за ушибленный копчик. – Черт бы побрал этот идиотский корабль. По-моему, он меня невзлюбил с первого взгляда.  
\- Это ты его невзлюбил, - мягко улыбнулся Кирхиайс и разрешил дернуть себя за чубчик. Почему-то Райнхарду нравилось его так дергать, ну, Кирхиайс не возражал, было же, в общем, не больно. А в данный момент тем более хотелось подбодрить друга, ведь как обидно получилось: упал, ушибся, и теперь такое важное дело вынужден доверять другому! – Не волнуйся, я справлюсь, карту помню наизусть, инструменты с собой. И потом, мы вдвоем все подробно спланировали, осталось только выполнить.  
Райнхард вздохнул. Болеть он ненавидел, сидеть без дела ненавидел еще больше… а сильнее всего ненавидел «Мюзелябль», к которому оказался сейчас прикован.  
\- Ладно, иди, - сурово сказал он и нахмурился. – Я жду от тебя самых лучших результатов. 

Город показался Зигфриду огромным. Столько машин, столько людей, а какие дома высокие! И все как-то не по-людски. Все куда-то бегут, друг на друга не обращают внимания, мельтешат, мельтешат… Возле громадного здания с колоннами на Зига налетела стайка каких-то девиц, чуть с ног не сбили, а оказалось, это были хористки, и спешили они, конечно, не к Зигфриду, он просто на дороге стоял. Барышень привлек молодой военный с тонкими усиками и вдохновенным выражением лица.  
\- Маэстро, маэстро!.. – защебетали девицы. – Вы написали нам новую песню?..  
Усатый загадочно улыбнулся, покачивая увесистой папкой.  
«Наверное, у него там ноты, - мимоходом подумал Зигфрид. – А здание – это Опера.»  
За всю свою жизнь Зигфрид еще ни разу не был в опере и пожалел, что сейчас нет времени на развлечения. Хоть бы одним глазком взглянуть, ведь по телевизору – это совсем не то. Ну… когда-нибудь. Когда они с Райнхардом дадут по шапке старому кайзеру и захватят власть, они вдвоем придут в этот театр, в самую лучшую ложу. Нет, лучше втроем, с госпожой Аннерозе…  
Юнга Кирхиайс замечтался и на этот раз сам влетел в прохожего, какого-то худого парнишку лет двенадцати.   
\- Болван, - сказал мальчишка и крепким маленьким кулачком пихнул Кирхиайса в бок. – Смотри, куда идешь.  
\- Извините, - ответил Зигфрид, понимая, что получил за дело. Драться он не любил. – Простите, пожалуйста.  
\- Провинциальный верзила, - мальчишка расправил сюртучок, щегольски смахнул с него пылинку. – Девушкам на ноги наступает.  
\- А?.. – Зигфрид открыл рот, подтверждая полученную только что репутацию провинциала и болвана. Да… если приглядеться, никакой это был не мальчишка, а девчонка. Девочка в штанах?.. Кирхиайс покраснел и потупился, а потом глянул искоса, удивляясь: почему же она так одета и почему решительно никто не обращает на этакий скандал внимание? Дома бы вся улица пальцами тыкала.  
Девочка засмеялась и спросила, уже весело:  
\- Что, заблудились? Первый раз в столице?  
И стало как-то само собой ясно, что в столицах это нормально, если девушки ходят в сюртуках, приличный человек этого замечать не должен, а должен уметь поддержать беседу.  
\- В общем, нет, хотя... вы не скажете, как пройти к Нойе Сан-Суси?  
\- Ко дворцу? – удивилась девочка-в-шта… нет, просто девочка. – Да это ведь далеко, лучше ехать.  
Зигфрид и сам знал, что далеко, но насчет транспорта им с Райнхардом толком выяснить не удалось, расписание, найденное в сети, постоянно менялось в зависимости от времени года, дня недели, погоды и здоровья кайзера. А еще случались заседания Государственного совета и Большие приемы, которые сносили все расписание в Хелль, а узнать заранее, когда это произойдет, было невозможно.  
Пока Зигфрид собирался все это объяснить, девочка подмигнула:  
\- Не разобрались с расписанием? Дело привычки. – И выпалила единым духом: - Сегодня у нас среда-июнь-нечетный-ясно-здоров-министры-малый зал… Ага. Через сорок минут будет автобус, успеете. А, папа!  
Она кому-то помахала в толпе и обернулась к Кирхиайсу.  
\- Не стойте столбом, вам еще до остановки дойти и билет взять.  
\- Хи-ильда!  
\- Иду-у!. Ладно, все, я побежала. Остановка вон там, налево за угол и прямо, через квартал.  
И только полы сюртучка мелькнули, Зигфрид даже поблагодарить не успел. И, направляясь, куда послали, думал: она такая же шустрая, как Райнхард, тот все время куда-то несется… Не как «Мюзелябль», конечно, напомнил себе Зигфрид, вспоминая речи Себастьяна Мюзеля. Вот бы их познакомить, Райнхард бы тоже, наверное, удивился насчет штанов. Интересно, а мужчины в юбках в столице есть?..  
Так он отвлекся, и Хильда фон Мариендорф потеряла свой шанс познакомиться с Райнхардом фон Мюзелем на ближайшие две тысячи семьсот пятнадцать дней. Не то чтобы ее это огорчало, она в тот месяц как раз объезжала   
новую лошадку и была всецело поглощена этой заботой.

А тем временем Аннерозе, новоиспеченная графиня фон Грюневальд, грустно сидела в беседке и меланхолически поливала уже не раз политую орхидею. А что еще делать женщине, если у нее вдруг случается печаль? Лить воду и врачевать душу ощущениями – цветочки, например, рассматривать. А отчего у женщины бывает печаль в такой прекрасный летний вечер? Исключительно от скуки.  
Как нарочно, прежние затеи вдруг, неожиданно, исчерпались, а новая шалость в голову никак не приходила. Выбор наиболее неподходящей графской фамилии для себя посмешил – но остался в прошлом. Пластмассовый тортик, который накануне спекла она кайзеру, ему уже несколько приелся. Восьмое письмо от маркизы Бенемюнде с обещанием убить соперницу порадовало, да ненадолго. Вот уж вправду, хоть из дворца беги!  
И тут, в самый подходящий момент, зашуршали кусты возле беседки, и из кустов показалась знакомая серьезная мордашка.  
\- Зиг! – обрадовалась Аннерозе и оставила в покое многострадальную орхидею. – Как ты здесь очутился?  
Кирхиайс приложил палец к губам, а потом тихой скороговоркой изложил потрясающие новости про «Мюзелябль», про полет и про то, что завтра вечером… завтра…  
\- …Мы вас похищать будем, - договорил-таки Зиг и покраснел до ушей.   
Аннерозе тихо расцвела от радости. Вот оно! Похищение фаворитки кайзера космическими пиратами – такого трэша империя еще не видела. Перед глазами мгновенно соткалась картина: она в пеньюаре, не скрывающем пышных форм (ах, только где они, эти формы?), перекинутая через плечо человека в черной маске, с бластером наперевес (в результате он уронит либо меня, либо бластер), на заднем плане – раскрытое окно и веревочная лестница (жаль, что у меня комнаты на первом этаже!), а фоном звучит музыка Моцарта. Похищение из сераля, премьера! Его величеству это должно понравиться, а уж самой-то Аннерозе это нравилось даже на стадии замысла.  
Но декорум есть декорум.  
\- Ах нет, Зиг, это опасно для тебя и Райнхарда. Ты не должен поощрять его в таких затеях, я на тебя рассчитываю.  
Глаза у мальчика тут же сделались очень грустными, и Аннерозе даже пожалела, что сразу не согласилась. Теперь уговаривай еще себя похитить!  
\- Вы не согласны?.. Мы думали, вам здесь плохо…  
\- Конечно, мне трудно, - согласилась Аннерозе. – Но как я могу подвергать вас опасности? Впрочем… раз уж вы все равно здесь… Приходите завтра в полночь к амбару, не пожалеете.  
\- А где тут амбар?   
\- Я пошутила. К северному крылу малого дворца приходите, и не в полночь, а часов в восемь. И, Зиг…  
\- Да?  
\- Папу с собой не берите, хорошо?


	3. Авентюра третья. В которой Аннерозе похищают, а «Мюзелябль» преследуют

В знаменитом на всю галактику дворцовом комплексе Нойе Сан-Суси начинался вполне ординарный вечер. Военные чины и придворные потихоньку расползались по домам, слуги зажигали в комнатах электричество и смахивали с портьер несуществующую пыль метелочками из перьев. Кайзер Фридрих, с облегчением сбросив с плеч тяжелую мантию - надоела, проклятая!- отправился к фаворитке. Там ждал его ужин («И сегодня – даже без стрихнина, ваше величество!»), массаж поясницы и приятная беседа.  
\- Душенька, что-то снова у меня ревматизм разыгрался.  
\- А в народе говорят, ваше величество, что от ревматизма очень помогает, если ваш первый ребенок на рассвете, пока роса не просохла, по больному месту ножками потопает.  
\- Побойтесь бога, душенька, моей первой дочери сорок лет, и весит она пудов шесть, не меньше.  
\- А еще хороши припарки из коровьего помета, смешанного с керосином.  
\- И где вы только такой гадости наслушались?  
\- Так народная мудрость же. И вот никогда вы не соглашаетесь. Страшно далеки ваше величество от народа.  
\- Потому и жив до сих пор, душенька.  
Аннерозе натерла кайзеру спину спиртовой настойкой, помогла надеть халат и уселась в кресле с вышиванием. В гареме царил покой. Молоденькая Мышь на кушетке деловито глодала хвост Империи, а та лениво замахивалась на нее лапою. Как и империя Голденбаумов, Империя была существом в преклонном возрасте и не любила тратить силы, попусту сражаясь с мелюзгой. Поэтому хвост у нее постепенно редел, а Мыши было не скучно. Под кушеткой тихо посапывала Левретка, ей снилось что-то странное: андроиды, которые мешали считать электронных овец. Поэтому иногда собака принималась ворчать и скрести лапами. Больше ничто не нарушало мирное молчание. Кайзер развернул газету, чтобы почитать новости о погоде, урожае и состоявшемся сегодня в Сан-Суси приеме феззанского посланника.  
Тишину нарушил какой-то треск, где-то что-то рухнуло и покатилось.   
\- А что это, душенька, за шум такой на лестнице? – спросил кайзер, поднимая глаза от газеты.  
\- Это меня похищать идут, ваше величество.  
\- А, ну-ну. Так я, пожалуй, пока пойду, окна в розарии закрою, а то вечер выдался прохладен.

Когда кайзер вернулся, Аннерозе в комнате не было. Пяльцы с вышитым крестиком Винни-Пухом (надпись на нижней кромке гласила «Рудольф Великий») валялись в кресле, у распахнутого настежь окна ветер шевелил занавеску, а удивленные кошки сидели на столе и нюхали какие-то бумажки. Как скоро выяснил Фридрих, то были записки, оставленные похитителями. Из них первая была варварски приколота ножом к полированной крышке стола, и там было начертано решительное:

«Ты ее недостоин, старый негодяй! Р.М. и З.К., (космические воины правосудия - зачеркнуто) Воины космического правосудия»

Вторая ощутимо пахла валерьянкою (неудивительно, что кошки заинтересовались) и была запечатана в конверт с затейливым вензелем. Когда кайзер вскрыл конверт, оттуда выпали пять зернышек апельсина и записка, выполненная из криво наклеенных на бумагу типографских букв:

«Положите бумаги на солнечные часы и держитесь подальше от торфяных болот. С.М. за С.Б.»

Мюзель-старший ценой своего неучастия в операции назначил доставку этого послания «лично в руки кайзера… ну или хотя бы на стол положите». Подпись, хотя Фридрих об этом, конечно, и не догадывался, означала «Себастьян Мюзель за Собаку Баскервилей».

Кайзер, покряхтывая, уселся в кресло и вызвал к себе государственного канцлера Лихтенладе. У канцлера был ревматизм почище фридрихова, но, ничего не поделаешь, пришлось являться и выслушивать душераздирающую историю о похищении. Кое-какие детали, вроде выстрелов и затихающих вдали криков о помощи, Фридрих по-гурмански добавил от себя, он знал, как нужно преподносить печальные истории. А канцлер, бывалый государственный муж, знал, как такие истории следует слушать. Он возводил очи горе, в подходящих местах ахал и качал головою, всем своим видом говоря: «Неслыханное злодейство!»  
\- Так что вы уж, голубчик, придумайте что-нибудь, - заключил скорбный рассказ Фридрих. – Верните мне мою душеньку… если, конечно, вам пост канцлера еще не надоел.  
Пост не только не надоел Лихтенладе, но с каждым годом нравился все больше и больше, поэтому он понимал, что похитителей придется ловить. Вставал, однако, вопрос: как? Записки были очень уж малоинформативны, а экспертиза отпечатков пальцев, произведенная в полицейской лаборатории, тоже не сильно помогла. В то время как обычные злоумышленники работали в перчатках и не оставляли никаких следов, на этот раз криминалистов ждал прямо-таки праздник: записки были захватаны так, что чистого места не было. Более того, складывалось ощущение, что бумажки лапала целая рота солдат, а поверх всего, перекрывая драгоценные узелочки и переплетения, отпечатались руки кайзера, канцлера и лапы как минимум двух разных кошек. Что прикажете делать с таким материалом?  
Тогда, как всегда делалось в Рейхе, если следствие заходило в тупик, заинтересовались, нельзя ли свалить все на родственников замешанных в деле лиц. Родственники кайзера, хоть и занимались массой темных делишек, конечно, внимания полиции не привлекли, а вот родня похищенной – другое дело. Тут же выяснилась крамола с постройкой космического корабля, и стало ясно, кого нужно искать. А вот где искать, было неясно по-прежнему. «Мюзелябль» покинул Один и скрылся в необъятных просторах космоса…   
Об этом государственный канцлер немедленно сообщил кайзеру, коротавшему время за чашкой хорошего горячего грога.   
\- Вот и славно, голубчик, - сказал Фридрих. – Пошлите за ними в погоню какой-нибудь флот, какой нам сейчас не очень нужен. Много ведь их у нас?

И тут перед канцлером Лихтенладе во весь рост встала гигантская проблема. Чтобы выслать в погоню за «Мюзеляблем» хоть флот, хоть даже один паршивый крейсерок, канцлеру нужно было обратиться к военным. Так уж была устроена политическая система в империи Голденбаумов.  
А выглядела она вот как: всеми делами вместо кайзера занимался государственный канцлер. В основном он занимался интригами против так называемого «триумвирата». Потому что власть в империи находилась в руках трех министров: министра обороны, министра наземных войск и военного министра. Как эти трое делили свои функции во время войны, и почему они занимались не только военными, но и всеми вообще государственными делами, никто уже не знал, не помнил и не вдавался. Так повелось, так отцы и деды жили, а значит, и нам подойдет.   
Министры-триумвиры канцлера не любили, а кайзера – боялись. Потому что кайзер у них мог отнять должность, а канцлер все время приставал с какими-то требованиями и приказами, а поди разбери, когда приказ от кайзера, а когда его сам Лихтенладе придумал. Не хотелось министрам поручения какого-то там Лихтенладе выполнять. Да они и вообще работать не любили.   
И что канцлер ни попросит, министры ему сразу не давали, а тянули дело, пока уже и не нужно ничего становилось, отпадала надобность. Лихтенладе на них сперва жаловался кайзеру – но Фридрих Голденбаум был человеком не государственного ума. Реформ затевать не любил, важных решений принимать не хотел, а любимой его присказкой было: «Работает ведь? Вот и не трогайте, голубчик, не надо». Вот если бы какой негодяй розовые кусты в саду у кайзера потоптал, тут бы он рассердился и добился правосудия, а империя… подумаешь – империя!  
Тогда Лихтенладе изобрел другую методу: интриговать. У него выходило, что интриговать – значит делать всем пакости, стравливать между собой и министров, и придворных, и вообще всех, кто под руку попадался. Иногда канцлер даже горничных в своем поместье стравливал – так, ради практики, чтоб навыки не ржавели. И так-то, с интригами, живее пошло: пока все ссорились, канцлер обычно успевал хапнуть что-нибудь для себя полезное и улизнуть непотрепанным.   
Но вот пришла беда, откуда не ждали: чтобы попросить какой-нибудь флот, нужно было заручиться согласием всех трех министров, а Лихтенладе их только накануне перессорил вусмерть, чтобы своему третьему сыну поместье добыть. Хорошее поместье, большое, с мягким климатом, с бездной полезных ископаемых… планета Пумперникель называется. И теперь эти трое ни за что одну бумажку не подпишут, а новую интригу заводить – так за это время похитители могут и за границы империи улететь, и тогда пиши пропало.   
Государственный канцлер Лихтенладе вздохнул и принялся интриговать:  
\- Ваше величество, а флот-адмирал Мюкенберген вчера говорил, что боеспособных флотов у него на Одине нет, потому что министр наземных войск снял их с довольствия, потому что маркиз фон…  
\- Стойте, стойте, голубчик, - замахал ладошкою кайзер. – Что вы мне всю эту ерунду рассказываете? Будто уж прямо никакого корабля в порту не найдется?  
\- Какой-нибудь, может, и найдется, - осторожно сказал Лихтенладе.  
\- А зачем вам тогда министерские бумаги? Вот я вам приказик сейчас выпишу… «Все, что сделал податель сего, сделано по моему поручению… и для блага государства. Фридрих». Капитану – чин вне очереди и деньгами сколько-нибудь. Пускай их погоняются за этим… как там его?  
\- «Мюзеляблем».  
\- Вот-вот. Только, если вдруг догонят, вы им передайте, чтобы с кораблем как-нибудь поосторожнее. У меня там душенька и еще старый мой приятель, адмирал Гриммельсгаузен.

Кораблей в доках стояло видимо-невидимо, но канцлер Лихтенладе навел справки и остановил свой выбор на линкоре первого класса «Севрюга». Это был такой корабль… вернее, у корабля был такой капитан, что сплавить его подальше было сущим благословением и для дока, и для флота, а может, и для всей столицы. Капитан был молод, можно сказать – сопляк, но надоел он своему начальству, как не надоел за семьдесят лет адмирал Гриммельсгаузен (а это о многом говорит!). Не было такой заварухи, в которую этот человек не ввязался бы. Более того, когда никакой заварухи не было, он ее создавал – умело и быстро, практически профессионально. Драки, дуэли, «темные» для флотских офицеров самого высокого ранга, кутежи, сумасшедшие пари («Спорим, эта зажигательная пройдет над самым адмиралтейством, но флага не заденет?»), ночная пальба с криками: «Кто это был, признавайся, потаскуха?!»… Одним словом, капитан Оскар фон Роенталь умел создать себе репутацию. Красиво завершало эту репутацию наличие у капитана чувства юмора – черного, как тропическая ночь.   
В общем, избавиться от него хотелось многим, и не один конверт с рейхсмарками осел в кармане канцлера с просьбой: «А вы можете найти такую экспедицию, из которой не возвращаются?». Канцлер умел не только стравливать людей, он мог также быть приятным и полезным, и обещал, что «Севрюга» вернется нескоро… может быть, никогда.   
К сожалению, уже готовясь отослать приказ, канцлер Лихтенладе вспомнил некоторые истории о капитане Роентале, которыми его снабдили в нагрузку ко взяткам. Отправлять такого человека за красивой женщиной можно только в том случае, если женщина вам без надобности. Но кайзеру ведь не скажешь потом: «Извините, графиня фон Грюневальд послала вас к черту и спит с флотским офицериком». Пост канцлера в таком случае гарантированно станет вакантным.  
А деньги Лихтенладе уже взял… нехорошо. Не возвращать же теперь. Но канцлер был тертый калач, и верный выход нашелся сразу: помощником на «Севрюгу» прикомандировали капитана Миттермаера. Этот добрый молодец был известен тем, что в половине безобразий, учиненных Роенталем, он участвовал, а вторую половину – наоборот, прекратил. И насчет историй с женщинами был строг, сам ведь недавно женился. Можно было надеяться, что при нем Роенталь не выйдет уж совсем за рамки приличий. Во всяком случае, господин Лихтенладе сделал, что мог, и, отправив приказ с нарочным, приготовился с чистой совестью отдохнуть от трудов праведных.


	4. Авентюра четвертая. О том, как «Мюзелябль» прыгал и допрыгался

\- Сестра, можно, я ее привяжу к дереву?  
\- Нельзя, Райнхардо.  
\- Ну тогда стукну?  
\- Райнхардо, нехорошо обижать животных.  
\- Тогда скажи, как ее заткнуть?! – в отчаянии воскликнул Райнхард фон Мюзель, останавливаясь.  
Похищение из гарема проходило, с одной стороны, успешно, а с другой стороны, не совсем по плану. Никто их не преследовал, охрана предсказуемо не посещала глухие дорожки дворцового парка (восемьдесят квадратных километров пересеченной местности, их охранять – армии не хватит!). Звезды Млечного пути благосклонно освещали путь, затмевая лучи двух слабых фонариков. Но от самого дворца вслед за беглецами увязалась проснувшаяся Левретка. Она важно семенила по тропинке вслед за Кирхиайсом, замыкавшим шествие, и гавкала. Негромко и даже, пожалуй, деликатно, но без перерыва. Вот окажись рядом кто-то из охраны – обязательно выдаст! Райнхарда псина раздражала несказанно, но как выйти из ситуации без потерь, он не знал.  
И вообще, какая же это левретка?!  
\- Сестра, но она здоровенная. Я думал, левретки – это такие собачки, которых можно носить в сумочке?  
\- Мою Левретку тоже можно, - слегка даже обиделась Аннерозе. – Но хороша я была бы во дворце с дорожной сумкой.  
\- Она лает.  
\- Пускай себе. Собака лает – ветер носит.  
Народную мудрость оспорить было нечем, и благоразумный Кирхиайс сказал:  
\- Лучше пойдемте быстрее.- И они пошли.  
Фортуна благоволила отважному начинанию, как выразился бы Мюзель-старший, и беглецы довольно скоро выбрались с лесной дорожки на обширный луг на задворках дворцового парка. На этот луг уютно прилег «Мюзелябль», и звезды освещали его круглые бока.  
Однако идиллическая часть картины тут и заканчивалась. Вокруг «Мюзелябля» кипела героическая деятельность. Матросы, под распевное «Э-э-э-эхх, дуби-иинушка, ухнем» катили в разверстые трюмы огромные бочки и тащили тюки. Их голоса перекрывали пронзительные сигналы боцманской дудки и ругань старика Гриммельсгаузена.   
За-ме-чательная осторожность и режим полной секретности! Райнхард немедленно позабыл про Левретку и кинулся искать виновника творимого безобразия. Естественно, виновник угадывался с первого взгляда и от возмездия укрыться не спешил. Себастьян фон Мюзель сидел на трапе, положив ноги на барабан и скрестив на груди руки. Рядом лежала подзорная труба.   
\- Приветствую тебя, сын мой! – возгласил доблестный полководец. – Это мое Бородино, а может, и битва под Лейпцигом. А ты, как всегда, все пропустил.  
\- Что ты творишь?! – обрушился на него неблагодарный отпрыск. – Сейчас здесь будет вся императорская гвардия…  
\- Не будет, - ответил Мюзель-старший, невозмутимо прикладывая к глазу окуляр. – Мы им больше половины оставили. Взгляни сам.  
Райнхард схватил трубу и увидел, как в отдалении толпа каких-то людей в форме (может, и гвардейцев, как знать?) волокла в кусты такие же тюки, как те, что грузились на «Мюзелябль».  
\- Красть у государства, мальчик мой, легко и соблазнительно, особенно если есть, на кого свалить кражу, - поучительно заметил отец. – Завтра все спишут на нас, а сегодня мы им лучшие друзья и благодетели.  
\- Значит, теперь будут говорить, что Мюзели – воры?!   
\- Против пиратов ведь ты не возражал.  
\- То пираты, а то…  
\- Грабеж и воровство, сын мой, это одно и то же, только грабитель еще и морды бьет.   
Райнхарду подобное рассуждение раньше как-то не приходило в голову, и теперь изрядно сбило его с толку. Значит, что же получается? Кайзер - вор, но и сам Райнхард – тоже вор?.. А в чем же тогда космическая справедливость?  
Кто знает, до чего додумался бы в ту ночь юный фон Мюзель, какие взгляды пересмотрел бы, но мимо пронеслось спасительное видение в розовом и отвлекло его внимание от этических вопросов. Аннерозе бросилась на шею Себастьяну, восклицая патетически: «Отец мой!». Мюзель-старший в долгу не остался, ответил столь же вдохновенным: «О, дочь моя!», а за этим последовал драматический диалог. Лучше сказать, дуэт, потому что Себастьян и Аннерозе соловьями разливались, наперебой вспоминая о страданиях, перенесенных в дни разлуки. Она живописала ужасы гарема (Левретка недоуменно заскулила), а он, в свою очередь - муки одиночества и раскаяние в содеянном («Всё врет», - прокомментировал Райнхард). Но Левретка и Райнхард, убежденные скептики, остались в меньшинстве, на прочих же дуэт произвел глубокое впечатление. Кирхиайс сжал руки и побледнел (пылкое воображение щедро разукрасило намеченную Аннерозе канву, и с тех пор мальчика упорно преследовали кошмары про насилуемых девственниц), старый адмирал Гриммельсгаузен утер сочувственную слезу костылем, матросы заслушались, отвлекшись от бочек с марочным вином. Еще немного, и, пожалуй, воспламененная команда «Мюзелябля» отправилась бы громить дворец и свергать тиранию…  
К счастью для монархии, отец и дочь уже перешли к сюжету о радостном воссоединении семьи и к вариациям на тему: «О дайте, дайте мне свободу!» В прозаическом переложении Себастьяна фон Мюзеля ария князя Игоря ничего не потеряла а, как знать, возможно, даже и многое приобрела. Например, получила поистине космические масштабы, и даже упрямый Мюзель-младший перестал возвращаться к недодуманной мысли о воровстве. Даже «Мюзелябль», вдохновением сестры и отца превращенный одновременно в спасительную гавань и орудие рокового возмездия, показался ему в эту минуту не так ужасен.

\- Капитан Роенталь?  
\- Его расстреляли вчера. А кто его спрашивает? Фамилия ваша как?..  
Пауза. Щелчок отключения связи.  
\- Слушай, Роенталь, кончай уже так отвечать на звонки. Потом ведь сам замучаешься опровергать слухи о своей преждевременной смерти.  
\- Зато это верный способ отделаться от нежеланных собеседников. Можешь и ты взять на вооружение, дарю.  
\- Спасибо, не стоит. Лучше уж я как-нибудь сам…  
На капитанском мостике линкора «Севрюга», в нарушение всех традиций космического флота, стояли рядышком два командирских кресла. Формально, конечно, капитан Миттермаер был назначен на судно всего лишь первым помощником, его место по расписанию было за креслом, но равенство в чинах и крепкая дружба его и Роенталя вызвали к жизни это неожиданное дизайнерское решение. В креслах сидели два капитана и принимали последние донесения о готовности линкора к космическому походу. Пребывание «Севрюги» в столице подходило к концу, и капитану Роенталю было немного жаль… Не на каждой планете в империи можно так повеселиться!  
Он повертел в руках бумажку с приказом кайзера.  
\- Смотри, Миттермаер, «все, что сделал предъявитель сего…». Пожалуй, самое время пойти громить то роскошное заведение на Мариенплац, а?  
\- Да ты потом сам будешь жаловаться, что негде культурно повести время, если мы его разгромим.  
\- Ну тогда хотя бы…  
\- Нет, я сказал.   
Капитан Роенталь вздохнул. Конечно, Миттермаер был кругом прав, заведение еще пригодится, устроить пакость адмиралу Штаадену они и без приказа сумеют, а долг службы превыше всего. Тем более что долг на этот раз призывал к выполнению задачи необычной, любопытной и даже отчасти фривольной. Не каждый день в империи фаворитки от кайзеровых милостей улепетывают.  
\- Ну, и где нам его искать, этот «Мюзелябль»? Ты думаешь то же, что и я?  
\- Ну конечно.   
Тут следует сделать маленькое отступление. Вслух об этом говорить было не принято, но если кто-то бежал от властей, то все без исключения подданные его величества сразу могли сказать, куда именно он бежит. На окраине Империи находился ряд звездных систем, захваченных мятежниками. Мятежники кайзера признавать отказывались, себя называли республиканцами и гражданами Альянса, в Одина и Валгаллу не верили, а картофель называли противным словом «пэтэйто». Казалось бы, кто побежит к таким извращенцам? Однако против фактов не попрешь: каждый год в Империи недосчитывались полутора-двух миллионов подданных, может, не самых лучших, но никак не лишних. «Чего еще этим надо? - ворчали губернаторы на местах. – Власть стабильна, полиция работает днем и ночью, инфляция всего-то сорок процентов в год, по выходным ярмарки и показательные расстрелы… Жизнь прекрасна, как сон упоительный, а они – бегут!» Горько было думать, как неблагодарны люди, поэтому губернаторы старались беглецов либо не замечать, либо, наоборот, как можно основательней их отлавливать и тут же ссылать подальше, чтоб глаза не мозолили.   
Так что насчет конечной точки путешествия «Мюзелябля» не сомневались ни капитаны с «Севрюги», ни Лихтенладе, ни сам кайзер Фридрих. Забегая вперед скажем: зря не сомневались. Не такой был человек Себастьян фон Мюзель, чтоб бежать как все нормальные люди. Но кто мог об этом знать в столице, да и вообще в империи? Ведь большая часть осведомленных лиц находилась в этот момент на «Мюзелябле», со свистом рассекавшем космические просторы. Пускай знатоки физики не ловят нас на фактических ошибках, пускай не кричат, что свиста (а равно и открытого огня) в космосе быть не может, поскольку там нет кислородной атмосферы, да и вообще никакой. Свистел сам «Мюзелябль»: система противометеоритной защиты вела себя странно, отзываясь мелодичным свистком тревоги на каждую космическую соринку, даже совершенно безобидную. А насорили в окрестностях столичной планеты изрядно…   
Сначала космонавты на свист дергались, особенно юнги – но постепенно все привыкли и даже перестали замечать. Тем более что боцман Израиль, сплевывая табачную жвачку в открытый космос через отверстия топливных дюз, клялся и божился, что эдакий свист – непременно к удаче. Значит, деньги водиться не будут у всех встреченных «Мюзеляблем» кораблей. По всему было видно, что боцман был старый пират и негодяй, но кого это волновало?  
То есть, конечно, это волновало Райнхарда фон Мюзеля, но что он мог поделать? У него и помимо боцмана хватало забот. Прежде всего, не давало покоя замечание отца, который, в ответ на нормальный, человеческий вопрос: «Куда мы теперь направимся?» заявил:  
\- В Чешские Будейовицы.  
Райнхард весь космический атлас переворошил, в сети копался: нет ни звездной системы такой, ни планеты, ни города! Ну откуда, откуда взялись эти Будейовицы? У отца и спрашивать нечего, все равно не объяснит толком… Он ведь тогда Райнхарду что сказал:  
\- Космический воин, сын мой, от войны и от долга не бегает. "Долг спеши, солдат, скорей исполнить свой, даже если смерть витает над тобой!", вот так-то. Поэтому мы летим в Будейовицы.  
Райнхард подпер голову ладонями и принялся размышлять, что бы значили эти слова, и не скрыт ли в них неведомый шифр?.. Но тут в дверь каюты просунулся Кирхиайс (дверь заклинило еще накануне, пробраться внутрь можно было только бочком) и сказал, что Аннерозе-сама просит их начистить картошки на обед. С самого момента побега Кирхиайс лучился счастьем, как солнышко, и то и дело убегал узнать, не нужно ли чего-нибудь сестре его друга, и чем ей помочь. Из-за этого, как выразился Райнхард, «нелепого поведения» у обоих юнг не было ни минуты спокойного времени. То надо было притащить из трюма рояль – и хорошо, что в этот момент на «Мюзелябле» в который раз началась невесомость! - то найти Левретке что-нибудь вкусненького поесть - животное голодает! Животное же, как назло, ничего не жрало, скулило и отворачивалось и от костей, и от сырого мяса, и даже от котлеты, щедро пожертвованной Кирхиайсом.   
\- Она старенькая, - трогательно вздыхала Аннерозе и гладила ворчунью по ушам, - ей нужно кушать диетическую пищу. Кашку протертую, суп-пюре…  
Левретка жалобно вздыхала, искусно копируя Аннерозе, и мечтательно возводила глаза к жердочке, на которой сидел Джон Сильвер. Корабельный кок, заметивший это, нервничал, пересаливал супы и пережаривал омлеты, так что Аннерозе сказала, что готовкой займется сама. И с этого момента юнгам пришлось засучить рукава по-настоящему.  
\- Представляешь, папа, - рассказывала потом Аннерозе отцу. – Я их в третий раз за день прошу почистить картошки на обед, они приходят и чистят, ну что за дети?   
\- Идиоты, - качал головой Мюзель-старший. – И как он у меня такой уродился? Не иначе, это была шутка природы.  
\- Зато он упорный, - с сомнением защитила брата Аннерозе. – Зиг сломался на девяносто шестой картофелине, а Райнхардо – на сто одиннадцатой.  
\- Такое бы упорство да в мирных целях… Кстати, дочь моя, что у нас сегодня на обед?..  
На обед, как и на завтрак, как и на ужин в предыдущий день, были макароны по-флотски. Их вид довел младшего Мюзеля до вспышки бешеного гнева, которую отец его утишил, сказав:  
\- Сын мой, я тебя не узнаю! Не ты ли мечтал стать воином космоса, а в будущем – и флотоводцем? А во флоте следует и питаться по-флотски, это азы!  
Тут корабль тряхнуло, и послышалось отдаленное «Бум!» Видимо, какие-то звуки в открытом космосе все-таки существовали… ну, или у команды «Мюзелябля» были слуховые галлюцинации. Все кинулись к экранам и с удивлением увидели, как по правому борту крутится пыль от взорвавшегося корабля. Звездопроходцы пялились на горку космического металлолома в недоумении, и только старик Гриммельсгаузен махнул морщинистой дланью и поплелся к стойке за порцией макарон.   
\- Скажите, а что… - обратился было к нему Райнхард.  
\- Нишкни! – рявкнул адмирал и треснул ложкой по никелированному столу. Вид у него был, пожалуй, грозный, и Мюзель-младший предпочел не связываться, только прошептал Кирхиайсу на ухо: «Это у него маразм».   
\- Волчья сыть, камикадзе чертовы, - бурчал себе под нос Гриммельсгаузен, с завидной скоростью убирая с тарелки макароны. – И никогда в цель не попадают, вот что странно…  
Сказавши это, он ушел в себя, и даже Мюзель-старший оказался бессилен вернуть его обратно.

В дни после встречи с таинственным неудачником-камикадзе полет в Будейовицы проходил нормально… если такое слово применимо к путешествию на «Мюзелябле». Всего лишь пару раз корабль уходил в гиперпространственные скачки, которые никто не рассчитывал и не задавал, Мюзель-старший называл эту особенность корабля «наш Стелс в кустах» и находил прелестной. А Райнхард каждый раз нервничал, потому что учебник по кораблевождению сообщал, что шанс вернуться из плохо рассчитанного гиперскачка теоретически равняется 17.4 %, а фактически не возвращался еще никто. Но то ли «Мюзелябль» был везуч и полностью использовал отпущенную автором учебника возможность величиной в семнадцать процентов, то ли скачки его были не плохо, а хорошо рассчитаны электронным мозгом. Вот только оказывался корабль в результате прыжков в совершенно незапланированных местах. В третий раз выскочили прямо между сходящихся военных флотов.  
Флоты были нешуточные, и один из них принадлежал мятежному Альянсу, а второй, естественно, законопослушной Империи. Начиналась битва, которая могла бы войти в историю, как «Третья битва при Тиамат», но, в результате вмешательства «Мюзелябля», впоследствии либо вообще замалчивалась, либо носила робкое название «внеочередной стычки при Тиамат», и учебники истории сообщали о ней одной строчкой. И что это за битва, в самом деле, если количество подбитых кораблей можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки? А нет бы так: «Наши потери составили 150 000 человек, но противник лишился 250 000 человек и 75 000 единиц боевой техники»! А может, и до миллиона бы дошло, кто знает? Было бы, о чем вспомнить слушателям новостей на следующий день. Но получилось сплошное позорище, и все испортил, конечно же, неугомонный Себастьян фон Мюзель.   
Когда командующие обоих флотов по прямой связи приказали неопознанному «Мюзеляблю» сообщить, что он такое, Мюзель-старший тут же заявил, что является первым в галактике независимым военным корреспондентом и прибыл, дабы освещать великие события в самом правдивом и ярком свете, транслируя их во все точки, где существует разумная или не очень разумная жизнь. Разумеется, ни флот-адмирал Мюкенберген, ни командующий Лобос не поверили этому сумасшедшему, но и интерес к «Мюзеляблю» потеряли. Как оказалось, зря.   
Потому что как раз в этот момент Аннерозе гладила Кирхиайса по голове и говорила ему:  
\- …Зиг, ты же умный мальчик, и в компьютерах все понимаешь. Сделаешь, да?   
Глаза у Кирхиайса были укуренные, и отвечал он:  
\- Да, Аннерозе-сама.  
Как этот мальчишка за полчаса сумел вскрыть компьютерные коды управления радиоточками кораблей империи, не спрашивайте. Логически рассуждая, он бы не успел и не смог, тем более что над ухом его назойливо гудел Райнхард:  
\- Ну зачем тебе это надо?.. Зачем ты ее слушаешь? Это опять какие-то папашины происки. Кирхиайс, ты меня слышишь? Прекрати немедленно.  
Кирхиайс виновато улыбался и продолжал со страшной скоростью лупить по клавишам. Так что мы не знаем, как ему это удалось. Наверное, любовь все-таки может творить чудеса.  
И, не успела битва начаться, как по внутренней связи имперского флота зазвучал бодрый голос футбольного комментатора:   
\- Хей-хей-хей, жители галактики, с вами говорит пьяный, а значит, веселый комментатор исторических событий, Себастьян Мюзель. Конечно, фон. А фон для сегодняшнего сражения неудачен: какая-то хилая звездная система, тусклое красное солнышко, пяток планет, которым никогда не стать гордостью нашей империи, стайка астероидов и много, много мусора. Вы знаете, это проблема: никто не чистит космос! А ведь тут произошла одна битва, две битвы… и сколько еще народу просто так моталось проторенной дорожкой. Грандиозная баталия этого сезона произойдет на свалке… с этим трудно смириться драгоценнейшие слушатели, но придется, потому что истина дороже всего.  
Стало слышно, как некая жидкость из бутылки переходит в пересохшее горло комментатора.   
\- Итак, сближение флотов уже началось. В штрафной зоне показались корабли противника, преждевременно и, как всегда, невпопад. Точно так же это начиналось сто пятьдесят лет назад, вы помните? В триста тридцать первом году один наш доблестный адмирал мирно шлепал по своим адмиральским делам, вдруг, откуда не возьмись… Впрочем, я вынужден прервать поток воспоминаний. Открыт огонь, дорогие слушатели, огонь со всех кораблей, как говорили древние японцы, «дзынь кантай», что означает «все в укрытие». Но никто не укрывается, наоборот, они атакуют, с неутихающим энтузиазмом, с верой в победу. Чья возьмет?  
Снова раздалось бульканье.  
\- Ага, вот я вижу, как наш доблестный флот-адмирал Мюкенбергель... Мрюкенбабель... короче, мы все знаем этого великого человека... так вот, как он засветил в левый фланг противника мощным хуком всего флота Флегеля... флигелем Флагеля... флагманом Фогеля, а и хрен с ним! Не очень-то нам и жалко этого Флагеля, не правда ли, дорогие телезрители?.. А вражеский адмирал Лобос потер свой лобос и... пошел обедать. Потому что уже два часа, любимые телезрители, время прерваться на обед - и на рекламную паузу!  
Солдаты и впрямь почувствовали, что не мешало бы перекусить, все-таки с утра маковой росинки во рту не было. Офицеры тем временем метались от радиста к радисту с требованием отключить это безобразие, а радисты разводили руками: тогда пришлось бы обесточить всю связь вообще. Флот-адмирал Мюкенберген, покраснев лицом и ощетинясь бакенбардами, требовал, чтобы авангард продолжал наступление, центр производил обходной маневр, а левый фланг уже пристрелил бы эту сволочь на «Мюзелябле». Получалась какая-то стратегически неоправданная сумятица и ерунда. Корабли Альянса вяло постреливали, не понимая, чего от них хочет противник.  
«Стану полководцем, - мрачно думал Райнхард, разглядывая на карте построения кораблей, - буду воевать совсем не так, как эти идиоты. И, прежде всего… выгоню из армии всех военных корреспондентов.»  
А Мюзель-старший продолжал нести в массы доброе и вечное:  
\- …Надеюсь, вы пользуетесь шампунем «Грезы Брунгильды»? Он смягчает волосы, придает им блеск, шелковистость, объем, длину, цвет и запах. Все – выше любых похвал! Не пользуетесь? Ну, тогда адмирал Мюкенбунбель уже летит к вам!... А между тем звездная баталия вступает в решающую фазу: противник подтянул новый флот и бросается вперед... Однако силуэт Ситолета теряется на фоне наших блистательных построений, что неудивительно. Вражеский командир черен, он сливается с окружающей космической средой, и его практически не видно. Хорошо еще, что видно его корабль. Вот по нему и зазвиздюлил... другого слова нет, и быть не может в такой прекрасный момент, именно зазвиздюлил наш старый авторитет, адмирал Меркатц. Прекрасную работу пушек и лазерных установок демонстрирует адмирал, он явно хорошо подготовился к этому сезону… Посмо-отрим, кто у нас на скамейке запасных, в резерве? Фарнехайт! И он тоже рвется в бой, ему тоже хочется... всем нам чего-нибудь хочется, но разве всем нам это что-нибудь перепадает? Хотите похудеть - спросите меня как! Я не отвечу, но мне будет приятно...  
Между тем в ходе битвы наметились изменения, которые не попали в изложение событий комментатором с «Мюзелябля». Огонь имперских кораблей окончательно приобрел прерывистый, неприцельный характер. Громкая связь делала свое дело: у стрелков пальцы не попадали по гашеткам, то от хохота, то от злости. Да и построение выглядело уже откровенно нелепо – часть кораблей принялась гоняться за «Мюзеляблем» с явной целью положить конец репортажу. Флот-адмирал Мюкенберген рвал и метал, и прочие флотоводцы, из числа попавших под раздачу, разделяли его мстительные чувства. Не попавшие под раздачу тайно злорадствовали, но и в первые ряды сражения не стремились.  
Флот мятежников, заподозрив в перестроениях имперских войск какую-то коварную ловушку, начал отступление, растерянно отстреливаясь. Историческая битва скисала на глазах, как старая сметана, и было ясно, что судьба системы Тиамат решится еще не в этот раз.  
«Мюзелябль» немыслимыми зигзагами мотался между двух расходящихся флотов, а адмирал Гриммельсгаузен матерился на мостике и орал, что одно попадание, и с такой системой щитов всем крышка, поворачивайтесь же, сукины дети! Десятка полтора имперских крейсеров взяли корабль в кольцо, и кольцо неумолимо сжималось. В этот грозный, решающий момент всех спас – трудно в это поверить! – ребенок без чувства юмора.   
\- А вниз или вверх двигаться не пробовали? – буркнул он мрачно.   
Неожиданный маневр удался вполне, а довершили дело механизмы «Мюзелябля», как всегда, без предупреждения, перешедшие в режим гиперскачка.  
Дата внеочередной стычки при Тиамат вошла в историю как день, когда впервые воссияли стратегические таланты будущего кайзера Райнхарда, а также как день, после которого космические карты стали все-таки делать трехмерными.


	5. Авентюра пятая. Про нелегкую жизнь отставной маркизы

Пока гремят последние залпы при Тиамат, пока летит на Один донесение кайзеру о появлении странного корабля сумасшедших, пока семейство Мюзелей и команда «Мюзелябля» кушают давно заслуженную картофельную запеканку, перенесемся немного назад во времени и пространстве и посетим скромный дом отставленной от двора и выставленной из гарема маркизы фон Бенемюнде. Нельзя сказать, чтобы дом был так уж скромен: комнатах в тридцати сама маркиза никогда не бывала, потому что ей лень было тащиться в такую даль. Там, где она все-таки появлялась, обстановка ничем не уступала дворцовой, и вообще, если не придираться к мелочам, жизнь у Сюзанны Бенемюнде была не так уж невыносима. Но душу маркизы жгла непроходящая обида, можно даже сказать – оскорбление.  
Она, в расцвете красоты и молодости, была изгнана из постели его величества жестокими словами: «Лапочка, что-то вы сегодня больно пинаетесь, а у меня плечо болит. Ложитесь, голубушка моя, на диване, там уж постелено. Кстати, мне скоро новую любовницу обещали привезти». Что она сделала, чем заслужила такую немилость?! Не иначе, все дело испортили интриги канцлера и происки этой блондиночки в розовом! А ведь было время…

Да. Было время, когда даже кайзер Фридрих был молод, полон сил и соков, а гарем его – густо населен и шумен. Любовниц своих Фридрих называл тогда «цыпочками», одаривал деньгами и драгоценностями, канцлер Лихтенладе интриговал и ссорил их между собою, подкладывая кайзеру наиболее для себя полезных, придворные стремились не отстать от канцлера и тоже интриговали за и против фавориток, а жизнь при дворе кипела, будто сода, в которую накапали уксуса. Тогда при дворе много пили и часто гуляли, крепко целовались и ежедневно кого-нибудь вызывали на дуэль.   
Но вот, однажды, кайзера разбил ревматизм, за ним подкралась подагра, побежали по спине мурашки… и цыпочки все закончились. Вместо оравы назойливых одалисок кайзер решил обзавестись одной, зато постоянной и преданной, утехой старости и подругой бессонных ночей.   
И на эту именно роль назначили Сюзанну фон Бенемюнде. Кайзера прельстили ее красота, грация, молодость, а также фамилия. Возвращаясь, сильно навеселе, к любовнице, Фридрих теперь всегда мог бы легко проверить, можно ему еще рюмочку, или он уже «ни бе, ни ме» - достаточно было назвать Сюзанну по фамилии.  
Говорят, когда-то маркиза Бенемюнде была милой и кроткой девушкой. Но жизнь при дворе испортила ее, и кайзер Фридрих лишился покоя.  
Началось с того, что в поисках оригинальности, которую, по слухам, высоко ценил его величество, Сюзанна стала красить волосы попеременно то в синий, то в зеленый цвет. Просто не знала, на каком остановиться. А потом стало уже и неважно, потому что измученные волосы обрели стойкий смешанный оттенок и менять его не хотели, что с ними ни делай.   
Этот инцидент разрушительно отразился на религиозной политике государства, потому что при виде немыслимой куафюры постоянной спутницы кайзера даже самые закаленные священнослужители начинали трястись и иногда не выдерживали – плевались и провозглашали анафему. Обиженный кайзер отменил при дворе все религиозные культы, кроме самого древнего и безобидного почитания германских богов, и клерикалы ушли в подполье. Правда, как оказалось, места в подполье уже были прочно заняты нелегальной сектой «Культ Терры». Произошла настоящая подпольная война, со времен которой религия в Империи отсутствует как факт. Историки будущей культуры, лишенные, таким образом, тем для докторских диссертаций, могли бы задать по этому поводу несколько нелицеприятных вопросов маркизе, но они (историки) к тому времени еще и на свет не родились.   
Маркиза честно попыталась исправить причиненное прической зло, компенсировав ее яркой косметикой, которая отвлекала бы на себя внимание смотрящего, а также смелыми туалетами и непомерно дорогими украшениями. Теперь желание плевать и проклинать иногда охватывало даже людей, совершенно чуждых религии и морали, например, императорского зятя, герцога Брауншвейга. Да и сам кайзер засмущался и в гареме стал появляться все реже и реже.  
И, наконец, от всех эти передряг у Сюзанны фон Бенемюнде испортился характер. Маркиза принялась ревновать кайзера ко всем окружавшим его женщинам и даже к некоторым мужчинам. Проще говоря, ко всем, кто подходил к Фридриху достаточно близко. Ревность свою маркиза не таила, постоянно доказывая ее криками, руганью и метанием дорогой посуды в стены. Так что Фридрих, в поисках мира, покоя и тишины, хватался за любой повод, лишь бы отделаться от ревнивицы хоть ненадолго и всласть подремать после обеда. Эти попытки, к сожалению, приводили лишь к новым ссорам.  
«Голубушка маркиза, нынче выставка в нашем Художественном музее, «Мода былых веков», вам бы побывать, взглянуть…» – «Ваше величество!.. И вы, вы тоже считаете, что это платье старомодно?!.» Слезы, истерика. Лавровишневые капли, компресс на лоб, «я знаю, что вы меня не любите», «я отдала вам мои лучшие годы», погибший вечер.  
«Лапочка моя, вот сегодня парад Общества трезвости, вы бы сходили». – «Вы намекаете, что я пью?!.» Слезы, истерика, ваза с цветами – об пол. Лавровишневые капли (ей и себе), свинцовая примочка на синяк возле уха, заломленные руки, раскаянье, «не доводите меня до крайности, ваше величество, не то, клянусь…». Пропащий день.  
Ничего удивительного, что на предложение канцлера Лихтенладе подыскать кайзеру «какую-нибудь девочку потише» Фридрих откликнулся с энтузиазмом. И даже проявил несвойственную ему обычно твердость духа, когда приказал Сюзанне освободить гаремные помещения в двадцать четыре часа. Мужественно перенес слезы, истерику, крики, вазу, капли, угрозы и заломленные руки. Получил синяк под глаз и воспоминания, которые никогда не померкнут, зато потом почувствовал себя свободным человеком.   
Настолько свободным, что даже засомневался: а может, пожить пока одному? (Где-то, кстати, была у кайзера законная жена, но он и сам ею никогда не интересовался, и мы не станем.) В гареме стояла благословенная тишина, камин горел, часы тикали, и было несказанно хорошо. Но через пару часов камин погас, Фридриху захотелось есть, кошки тоже запросили корма, а собака сгрызла любимую кайзерову тапочку. Разумеется, растопить камин, принести ужин и новые тапки могли бы и лакеи. Но тогда где был бы домашний уют тихого вечера? И Фридрих, вздыхая, вернулся к предложению Лихтенладе.   
Как мы знаем, ему удалось вытащить свой счастливый билет в этой лотерее, чего нельзя сказать о маркизе, уволенной и негодующей. 

С того часа, как Аннерозе фон Мюзель вошла в вестибюль дворца Нойе Сан-Суси, ее предшественница мечтала только о двух вещах: отомстить сопернице и вернуться к кайзеру. Разве мог он вот так, без сожаления, забыть все, пережитое ими вдвоем? Маркиза писала кайзеру письма. Длинные, изящные, надушенные послания, которые Фридрих никогда не читал, а сразу передавал для ответа секретарям. И те в совершенстве освоив стиль сюзерена, отвечали на все мольбы и просьбы: «Извините, голубушка, ничего не могу для вас сделать».  
Маркиза Бенемюнде сменила тактику и принялась писать Аннерозе, обвиняя ту во всех смертных грехах и угрожая позором и гибелью, если она, эта приблудная кошка, немедленно не исчезнет из гарема к одиновой матери. Дочь Себастьяна фон Мюзеля на письма доброжелателей всегда отвечала собственноручно. Писала о том, что все подозрения в ее адрес, видимо, справедливы, кому и знать, как не Сюзанне. И о том, что позор и гибель – ужасно неприятные вещи, даже мурашки по коже бегут. Но вот насчет кошки решительно возражала: гаремные кисы, все как одна, были проверенного, породистого происхождения и выгонять их было решительно не за что.   
«Ну и дура!» - удивилась маркиза, прочитав ответ, и снова написала… Почти три месяца ее письма служили для Аннерозе источником неизбывной радости и бодрости, в одном из ответов она так честно и сообщила, и Сюзанна Бенемюнде поняла, что эпистолярная война ею проиграна. Приходилось пойти на крайние меры и попытаться истребить соперницу физически.  
К сожалению, с детства Сюзанна воспитывалась в самых высших кругах и контактов с миром простолюдинов практически не имела. Она твердо знала, что бывают на свете какие-то киллеры, но где их найти, не догадывалась. Приходилось вновь писать, обращаясь за помощью по старым придворным каналам…   
Первые уголовники, которых по просьбе маркизы нашел государственный канцлер Лихтенладе, ей не понравились. Явились какие-то типы в цветастых костюмах цыган, с гитарами, с песней «Гоп-стоп, мы подошли из-за угла». Ну не может быть, чтобы киллеры выглядели вот так!.. То есть, конечно, она раньше ни одного не встречала, но все же.   
И маркиза, отослав фальшивых убийц с миром, все-таки принялась за поиски сама. Не совсем сама, конечно, а через тех с кем постоянно общалась: семейного доктора, главного камердинера и горничную Флоретт. Выбор расширился до нескольких десятков самых разнообразных типов, причем некоторые из них прошли строгий отбор перед лицом сиятельной маркизы, были одобрены и снабжены деньгами, документами и инструкциями. К сожалению, даже лучший из этой коллекции, цирковой стрелок из арбалета и шпагоглотатель, который с пятисот метров бил пулей в глаз статуи Рудольфа, фехтовал как сам д'Артаньян и умел эффектно завернуться в черный плащ, не смог выполнить заказа. Кончил он плохо, а прочие и вовсе провалили задание, не успев даже подступиться к делу. И тогда маркиза с отчаяния обратилась к барону фон Флегелю.   
Барон фон Флегель был аристократ, племянник герцога Брауншвейгского, интриган и «тонкая штучка», как считали все при дворе. Родовая фамилия его была Флигель, но, поскольку проживал барон в поместье Брауншвейг не где-нибудь, а во флигеле, то решил слегка переименоваться, чтобы избежать нелепых совпадений. Именно ему принадлежала гениальная мысль не ограничиваться убийством одной только графини фон Грюневальд, а заодно стереть с лица земли и всю фамилию Мюзель. Барон будто наперед предчувствовал, что еще столкнется с членами этой семейки, и спешил обезопасить себя. А может быть, и ничего такого не чувствовал, а просто хотел потренироваться в интригах на манер канцлера Лихтенладе, в виду карьерных перспектив, как знать? Так или иначе, именно он стал автором блестящей идеи космического теракта.  
\- Я найму для вас, дорогая маркиза, камикадзе.  
\- Наймите десяток, - кровожадно потребовала Сюзанна фон Бенемюнде, с каждым днем охоты на Аннерозе становившаяся все больше похожей на царя Ирода. – Или дюжину.  
\- Пускай и дюжину… на ваши, конечно, средства, - барон был не беден, но экономен.  
Маркиза только фыркнула (для мести ей ничего было не жалко) и швырнула в руки барона увесистый кошель с золотом. «О господи, - подумал Флегель, стараясь не зашипеть от боли и криво улыбаясь, - ну кто мешал ей перевести эту сумму на мою кредитную карточку?..» Он понял, что интрига будет не такой легкой и праздничной, как ему это представлялось заранее.


	6. Авентюра шестая. О том, как на Мюзелябле появился опасный человек

«Дорогой дневник (1 марка, 3 пфеннига)! Я все еще далек от реализации своего плана по завоеванию Галактики. Как жаль, что весной я отказался поступить в военную академию, польстившись на эту глупую авантюру! (На заметку: впредь больше обращать внимания на четкое планирование предстоящих операций).   
В результате без всякой пользы мотаюсь между провинциальных звездных систем на дурацком корабле в обществе совершенно бесполезных типов. Единственный подававший надежды (Кирхиайс), с каждым днем разочаровывает все сильнее. Нисколько не заботится о завтрашнем дне, отвратительно расслабляется и все время проводит возле сестры.   
Моей сестры, между прочим.   
Тем более не могу положиться на безответственного папашу и маразматика-капитана. Приходится все больше времени проводить на мостике, следить за тем, чтобы корабль не сбился с курса. Все равно сбивается, хотя мне и удалось свести крен на левый (иногда – правый) борт к минимуму. Как не хватает на корабле толкового инженера! (На заметку: найти! Но где?)  
Сейчас самым лучшим было бы попытаться захватить какой-нибудь (нормальный корабль - зачеркнуто) военный крейсер и начать делать вылазки, систематически нарушая линии снабжения противника. Пользуясь возникшей на локальном уровне неразберихой, увеличить свой военный и грузовой флот за счет трофейных судов, а потом, прежде чем правительство успеет стянуть силы, захватить более-менее крупный военный объект (космическую станцию?). После этого там следует окопаться и подготовиться к дальнейшему ведению войны, одновременно распространяя по Империи подрывные слухи и упадочнические настроения. (На заметку: Кирхиайсу, наверное, про подрывные слухи не понравится. Но тогда кто будет их распространять?)  
Никто ничего не предпринимает, кроме меня, здесь совершенно не на кого опереться. Ну почему я не выбрал военную академию?!»

Жирно перечеркнув последнюю фразу, Райнхард фон Мюзель отложил перо и сжал губы. Нельзя распускаться и жалеть себя, надо быть сильным и собранным, чтобы чего-то достичь в этой жизни. Надо пойти узнать, не сбился ли «Мюзелябль» с курса при последнем взрыве камикадзе. С этими камикадзе было что-то странное, чего понять Райнхард не мог, а кроме него, похоже, никто и не пытался. Почему-то эти странные типы так и норовили взорваться вблизи «Мюзелябля», будто их магнитом тянуло к кораблю, и сегодня с утра это был уже восьмой – а ведь, казалось, пускай бы топили и взрывали крейсеры Альянса, что они привязались к честному судну? Потому что судном пиратским «Мюзелябль» назвать язык не поворачивался. Ну что это за пираты, которые никого не ограбили, не взяли на абордаж, заливая палубы кровью и смазочным маслом, не нагрузили трюмы бочонками с золотом или вагонетками с урановой рудой, не…  
В этот момент корабль содрогнулся от тяжелого удара в корму, свет в коридоре погас, и противно заверещала сигнализация. Девятый камикадзе оказался самым удачливым. 

Капитан Гриммельсгаузен подводил неутешительные итоги:  
\- Правый двигатель всмятку, тормозные механизмы полудохлые, утечка топлива, да еще и все холодильники на камбузе разморозились. Наше дело – труба, если срочно не встанем где-нибудь в док на ремонт.  
Мюзель-старший озадаченно почесал ухо:  
\- Встать-то мы встанем, но как бы потом и не сесть… в тюрьму, я имею в виду. И, прежде всего, в долговую, потому что наши капиталы, дорогой адмирал, не покроют издержек. - И он демонстративно вывернул карманы, из которых посыпались пробки от винных бутылок, фантики от конфет, две монеты по пять пфеннигов, пилочка для ногтей и печатка с изображением алого первоцвета.   
Адмирал Гриммельсгаузен мрачно заметил, что капиталы – это его не касается, а если кто в космос на корабле вышел, так пускай не думает, что будет без ремонта тридцать лет кататься. Космос – это вам не автобан Биврест-Йотунхейм, тут каждый день что-то да случается, да еще с таким кораблем, который и вообще говоря, ржавая лоханка, да с такими матросами, которые…  
Он мог бы продолжать еще долго, но тут на мостик заглянула Аннерозе в кружевном фартучке и позвала всех на обед. Мюзели глазом моргнуть не успели, а уж Гриммельсгаузена и след простыл, только стук костыля из коридора еще доносился.  
\- Обжора и маразматик, - буркнул Райнхард, не особенно понижая голос. Мнение его о Гриммельсгаузене, и поначалу не радужное, с каждым днем становилось все хуже.   
\- Тссс! – приложил палец к губам Мюзель-старший. – Сын мой, как ты себя ведешь? Старших нужно уважать, а особенно таких старших, в руке у которых есть карающий костыль или, скажем, угрожающий сковородник, запомни это. Кроме того, тебе следует проявлять к нашему капитану особое почтение, поскольку у сего древнего мужа своеобразное отношение к блондинам. По-альянсовки это называется love/hate, а на имперский не переводится. Одним словом, он тебе может пряник дать, а может и в зубы, как получится. На какое настроение нарвешься, если выражаться сухо и по-деловому.   
Райнхард, хоть и не подал вида, но совет учел. Получить в зубы костылем не хотелось, это было бы невероятно унизительно. И больно, конечно.  
\- А к рыжим какое отношение? – осторожно осведомился подошедший вместе с Аннерозе Кирхиайс.  
\- Рыжих уважает, - пожал плечами Себастьян Мюзель. – Но нам это сейчас не поможет, молодые люди, нам нужны деньги. Желательно много. Дочь моя, не делай таких глаз, твою жертву я не приму, тем более, что никто тебя за такие деньги больше не купит. Не так много в империи олухов.   
Аннерозе вздохнула.  
\- Раз так, мы можем заработать денег, выступая с концертами. Я буду играть на рояле, Левретка – танцевать на задних лапках, ты, папа – показывать фокусы, а мальчики споют дуэтом «По приютам я с детства скитался».   
\- Что?! – зашипел Райнхард, и даже преданный Кирхиайс растерянно помотал головой.  
\- Не пойдет, дочь моя, у аборигенов, как всегда, не обнаружится либо денег, либо чувства прекрасного, - вздохнул Мюзель-старший. – Так обычно и бывает в наше нелегкое время. Ну да ладно, не в первый раз, выкрутимся. Сначала долетим до какой-нибудь планетки потише.

Тише планеты, чем та, на которую приземлился «Мюзелябль», не найти было во всей империи. Провинциальнейшая из провинций, в которой никогда и ничего не случается, вот что такое была Какерлакен с ее пустующим космопортом, серыми новостройками и полупустыми магазинами. Лишь иногда редкие, но регулярные события будоражили сонную жизнь планеты. Раз в год, рутинно и тускло, являлись представители налоговой инспекции и проверяли финансовую отчетность, после чего так же неинтересно и скучно сажали за решетку несколько сотен неплательщиков, вплоть до погашения суммы долга. Дело житейское. Раз в пять лет в местный маленький университетишко являлась аттестационная комиссия с Одина и, получив установленную обычаем взятку, признавала университет достойным, прогрессивным и нано-технологическим. И, наконец, раз в десять, а то и в пятнадцать лет заезжал в глухомань на денек высокий чин из правительства – просто потому, что пролетал мимо с инспекционной поездкой и не знал, как убить день. Это событие больше других оживляло планету. Дороги, по которым следовал из космопорта в мэрию высокий гость, перекрывали, на крыши домов усаживали на каждую по снайперу для пущей безопасности. Планетка была настолько глухая, что даже снайперов на ней не было, приходилось привозить с собой. Министра водили в неизбежный университет на торжественный банкет, а потом – в сауну с девочками и на ужин в лучшем (и единственном) ресторане столицы. После чего, с утра пораньше, освеженный инспекцией визитер отчаливал, а на планете еще долго судили и рядили, остался ли дорогой гость доволен приемом, и какие выгоды и процветание принесет Какерлакен его визит. Но время шло, ничего не менялось, и планетка возвращалась в первобытное дремотное состояние.  
Прибытие «Мюзелябля» сняло эту дремоту как рукой. Свою лепту внесло и то, что во время посадки адмирал Гриммельсгаузен приказал на полную мощность включить аварийную сирену, так что приземлялись в дыму, реве и пламени. Весело приземлялись, и сразу же в ремонтный док, и даже аванса никто не попросил. Через пару часов Мюзель-старший уже вовсю расписывал начальнику космопорта жестокую космическую битву с диверсионной группой Альянса и великую победу в оной битве одержанную. Замороченный начальник не сводил с героя галактики восхищенных глаз, а всю команду «Мюзелябля» накормил в столовой на свой счет, впечатлившись, не в последнюю очередь, адмиральскими погонами Гриммельсгаузена и красотою Аннерозе, которая ради такого случая облачилась в имперскую военную форму и оказалась в чине сержанта.   
На вопросы местных: «А разве барышни у нас в армии служат?» она отвечала радостно, что, в связи с усложнившейся обстановкой на фронтах, его величество приказали сформировать из добровольцев в столице женские батальоны смерти, готовые пожертвовать собою ради отечества. От желающих записаться отбою нет, рассказывала Аннерозе, даже иные мужчины норовят на призывной пункт пролезть, будто им своих полков мало, но таких изгоняют с позором, а принимают только девиц из хороших семейств. Слушатели (а особенно слушательницы) ахали и высказывали пожелания, чтобы столичная инициатива затронула и прочие планеты. Одним словом, встреча звездолетчиков с общественностью прошла на высшем уровне, и все считали, хоть и не осмеливались сказать вслух, что так гораздо веселее, чем с министром, которого обычно народу-то и не показывают совсем.  
В стане Себастьяна Мюзеля также царило оживление – казалось, еще немного, и благодарные планетяне на свой счет отремонтируют героический корабль, и все обойдется, как в сказке. Благостное настроение держалось ровно до тех пор, пока на следующее утро на корабль не явился местный уполномоченный представитель военного министра. Он поднялся на мостик, оглядел Гриммельсгаузена, Мюзеля-старшего, Райнхарда и Кирхиайса, как раз оказавшихся поблизости, и невыразительным тоном сказал:  
\- Все вы находитесь в имперском розыске по обвинению в похищении девиц.  
Себастьян Мюзель широко развел руками, мол, ничего не знаю, какие такие девицы? Кирхиайс сжал за спиною кулаки, Райнхард вытянулся во весь рост (а все равно был пришедшему только по плечо!) и сказал:  
\- А вы, собственно, кто такой? – Хороший тактический ход, потому что адмирал Гриммельсгаузен как раз подкрадывался к пришельцу сзади, сжимая костыль, и отвлекающий маневр был нужен, как воздух.  
Только маневр нисколько не помог.  
Представитель военного министра шагнул вперед (костыль бесполезно свистнул в воздухе) и сказал:  
\- С настоящего момента вы все находитесь под домашним арестом на борту. Корабль будет отремонтирован за счет планеты, конфискован в пользу военного министерства и возвращен на Один.  
И пошел к выходу, только у дверей остановился, обернулся и, как ненормальный, представился на прощание:  
\- Лейтенант Оберштайн.


	7. Авентюра седьмая. Которая повествует о полезности опасного человека и о квартирном вопросе в Галактике

\- Дети мои, в этот тяжелый час я хочу благословить вас и примириться с богами и людьми, - несчастным тоном произнес Мюзель-старший, падая в кресло.  
Шел девятый день домашнего ареста. У трапа торчали охранники с лазерными винтовками, в стальном брюхе «Мюзелябля» бригада техников заканчивала починку двигателя, а на борту царили уныние и растерянность.  
Каждый день на корабль являлся лейтенант Оберштайн и принимался всюду шнырять, молча, невозмутимо и непонятно зачем. Девиц, что ли, похищенных искал? Так Аннерозе ему в первый же визит попалась на камбузе, да еще и вежливо предложила «откушать, чем бог послал, со мной переслал, ежели только вы зубом не цыкаете». Оберштайн посмотрел на нее так же, как смотрел на ремонтируемый двигатель (у Кирхиайса аж кулаки зачесались – врезать этому бесчувственному хмырю!), ответил спокойно:  
\- Не цыкаю, – и умял полную тарелку чахохбили с картошкой.  
«Чтоб ты подавился», - хором думали присутствующие, а этому типу хоть бы что!  
Побывал он и в трюмах, и в жилых каютах (дверь Райнхарда, заклинившаяся намертво, почему-то открылась настежь, стоило Оберштайну за нее потянуть), и в кают-компании, где Мюзель-старший с Израилем Хатуль-Маданом на рояле исполняли «Собачий вальс» в четыре руки, и в технических отсеках, и, уж конечно, на капитанском мостике. Довел адмирала Гриммельсгаузена до бессловесной ярости, по-хозяйски листая электронный бортжурнал и исправляя в нем орфографические ошибки. К остервенению радиста полдня копался в приемнике и начисто заглушил всю внешнюю связь. Поздно вечером в полутемном коридоре до смерти напугал Кирхиайса, сверкнув на него походя ярко-красными (как оказалось, электронными) глазами. Уже на третий день Оберштайна на корабле ненавидели все, включая собаку и попугая, а он продолжал приходить и шнырять, и вид у него был такой равнодушный, будто он по бульвару прохаживается.  
Себастьян Мюзель и так, и сяк пытался умаслить уполномоченного представителя или хотя бы сбить его с толку: то закатывал речь с требованием позвонить своему адвокату, то доверительно сообщал, что Аннерозе, похищенная девица, на самом-то деле мальчик, просто ну… любит мальчик ходить в юбочках, бывает, бывает… Лейтенант на все речи отвечал, что его детали не волнуют и не касаются, его дело – вернуть похищенное в столицу, а там уж разберутся, кто мальчик, кто девочка, кто адвокат.  
И на девятый день, как уже говорилось выше, Мюзель-старший признал наконец, что охмурять такое дерево, как лейтенант Оберштайн, совершенно бесполезно.  
\- Дети мои, есть люди, абсолютно лишенные фантазии. А также вдохновения. А также чувства ритма, такта и жалости. Это верстовые столбы цивилизации, тупые, полосатые и крепкие, вот на какой столб налетел теперь наш «Мюзелябль», и это крушение – пострашней сражений и взрывов. Вы спросите меня: что нам делать с этим столбом, и я честно скажу вам: не знаю. Существует философская система, согласно которой все, что мы видим в этой жизни, нам только снится, а значит, и лейтенант Оберштайн…  
\- Легок на помине, - буркнул Райнхард. Стыдно сказать, но, вместе с неприязнью, испытывал он к чужаку и нечто, похожее на благодарность. Наконец кто-то сумел осадить его придурковатого папашу! Жаль, не самому Райнхарду это удалось, но, может быть, когда-нибудь… Раз смог Оберштайн, сможет и Райнхард, когда подрастет. А еще – Оберштайн всегда был серьезен. Никаких шуточек, подковырок и хиханек, никаких двусмысленностей и игр словами. Единственный нормальный человек в этом аду под названием «Мюзелябль».   
Только жалко конечно, что такой человек – враг. Ведь теперь, наверное, его все-таки придется убивать…  
Враг подошел ближе и проинформировал:  
\- Ремонт окончен, корабль стартует незамедлительно.  
Потом преспокойно уселся в пустое кресло второго навигатора и ровно сказал:  
\- Вы взяли меня в заложники и бежали с планеты. Адмирал Гриммельсгаузен, командуйте взлет.

Первым опомнился Себастьян фон Мюзель. Подошел к лейтенанту, взял его руку и горячо потряс (Оберштайн при этом смотрел на Мюзеля так, как смотрят терпеливые старые учителя на безнадежных второгодников).   
\- Коллега, вы гениальны! Это был трюк года, и я снимаю перед вами шляпу… которой у меня, к сожалению, нет. Снимать же что-либо иное не позволяет мне врожденное чувство приличия. Тем не менее, добро пожаловать на борт! Дочь моя, поцелуй дорогого гостя, немедленно.  
\- Благодарю, - сказал Оберштайн, одной рукой отстраняя Мюзеля, а другой - послушную дочь, Аннерозе. - Это не доставило бы удовольствия ни вам, ни мне. Поцелуйте лучше юнгу Кирхиайса.  
Кирхиайс покраснел, а Аннерозе погладила его по рыжим вихрам и сказала благовоспитанно:  
\- Я бы и рада, Зиг, но без батюшкиного благословения не смею.  
Батюшка ее, тем временем, вовлек старого адмирала в игру «камень-ножницы-бумага», выиграл сходу три тура и получил за это право встать в позу вождя, указующего верный путь, и воскликнуть:  
\- «Мюзелябль», старт!  
Космический бродяга качнул над столицей Какерлакен пышными боками и устремился в межзвездные пространства.

Ах, этот язык космической оперы и научной фантастики! Стоит только сказать: «межзвездные пространства», и перед мысленным взором возникают необозримые просторы, подсвеченные разноцветными огоньками новых и сверхновых звезд, занавешенные вуалями туманностей, бесконечные, свободные...   
На самом же деле в нашей далекой галактике между звезд было тесно, гнусно и сильно накурено. Всюду, как дети в коммунальной квартире, сновали и сталкивались космические корабли, там и сям, щелями в паркете, зияли черные дыры, места не хватало ни под расселение жильцов, ни под благоустройство. Империя занимала в этой коммуналке одну комнату, самую большую и окнами на соседние галактики, мятежники из Альянса обосновались в комнатке поменьше с видом на задымленное галактическое ядро, а связывали эти комнаты два космических коридора. Коридоры были узкие, кривые, на стенах их висела облупившаяся метеоритная штукатурка, под ногами болтались, перегораживая проход, беспризорные планеты… но добраться из одной комнаты в другую можно было только таким путем. Иначе говоря, ходить другими путями никто никогда не пробовал.   
В каждом коридоре угнездилось еще по комнатушечке, и обе были густо населены. В одном торчала имперская военная крепость Изерлон, ее очередь в нашем повествовании еще настанет. А в другом крутилась вокруг приятного нежаркого солнышка планета Феззан. Ею издавна управляла партия жуликов и воров. Впрочем, и граждане планеты, которыми партия управляла, были все как один воры и жулики. Формально Феззан принадлежал империи, но был для нее тем же, чем бывает для соседей тетя Тася с первого этажа из-под полы торгующая самогоном и ханкой – неиссякаемым источником соблазна и дырой, в которую уходят деньги. На Феззане торговали наркотиками, оружием и порнографией. Феззанцы перевозили по всей космической коммуналке нелегальные грузы, беженцев и рабов. С Феззана можно было убежать из Империи в Альянс и, если уж вам это понадобилось, из Альянса в Империю. На Феззане человечество, наконец, завершило совсем было заброшенное на Старой Земле строительство Вавилонской башни и, в духе здоровой прагматичности, превратило эту башню в причальную станцию для торговых кораблей.  
В сей оазис прогресса и прибыл линкор «Севрюга» в надежде найти там либо сам «Мюзелябль», либо информацию о его местонахождении. Капитаны сошли на пирс и в скоростном лифте отправились вниз по Вавилонской башне.  
\- Имперское представительство – замшелые пни, правитель Феззана – хитрая гадюка, а все остальные станут нам содействовать только за непомерную взятку. Что предпочтем? – спросил капитан Роенталь своего друга.  
Капитан Миттермаер только руками развел:  
\- Не планета, а болото: пни, гадюки… Тут хоть кто-нибудь приличный имеется?  
\- Имеется. Шлюхи, - Роенталь говорил со знанием дела.  
\- К шлюхам не пойдем, - отрезал Миттермаер.  
\- Тогда предлагаю в кабаре.  
В лучшем феззанском кабаре «Мулен-Руж Нуво» подавали дорогие марочные вина, а девочки на сцене исполняли песню о том, что лишь деньги заставляют этот мир вращаться. Миттермаер с интересом изучал обстановку, Роенталь же куда-то пропал, но вскоре вернулся с рыжею танцовщицей в платье с разрезом от пояса.  
\- Доминик, - представилась девица, подавая руку, будто для поцелуя.   
Миттермаер руку пожал, а на друга покосился неодобрительно: мол, не за этим мы сюда летели. Вскоре, однако, выяснилось, что девица водит знакомство с высшими феззанскими кругами и может узнать всё, что угодно… и, разумеется, не даром. Остаток приятного вечера был посвящен обсуждению цены и ожесточенной базарной торговле, в результате рыжая хищница осталась с авансом в три тысячи марок и обещанием капитанов выплатить остальные семь по получении нужных сведений.   
\- Сука, - с глубоким удовлетворением сказал Роенталь, когда Доминик, наконец, отчалила. – Все бабы – суки, но не все такие полезные.  
\- Что ты вечно женщин ругаешь? – привычно попенял ему Миттермаер.  
\- Одни беды от них, - тоном графа де Ла Фер отозвался Роенталь. – Но как хорошо, что у нас есть приказ старого Фридриха. Можем чеки на имперский банк выписывать на любые суммы.  
\- Да, своих десяти тысяч у меня нет, и у тебя вряд ли, после того кутежа на прошлой неделе.  
\- Ни гроша.  
\- Слушай, Роенталь, я вот подумал…  
\- Ну?  
\- Если деньги кайзеровы, на кой шут мы с ней так торговались?  
\- Из самоуважения.

Через два дня закрома имперского банка обеднели еще на семь тысяч марок, а капитаны «Севрюги» узнали и про явление «Мюзелябля» при Тиамат, и про похищение офицера с планеты Какерлакен, и могли сколько угодно ломать головы, вырисовывая на звездных картах причудливую траекторию «Мюзелябля».  
\- Ну что это за маршрут?! – возмущался рационалист Миттермаер, ероша светлые волосы. – Сперва Тиамат, Изерлонский коридор, прекрасно. Казалось бы, Альянс… то есть мятежники рядом, только руку протяни. Но потом – обратно, в центр имперских территорий, потом – скачками по краешку, туда-сюда. Если бы еще за ними кто-то гнался…  
\- Может, и гонится? Например, белая горячка?  
\- Не путай себя с ними, Роенталь. Лучше объясни, если можешь, что это за маршрут?  
\- Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, Миттермаер? Нет у них никакого маршрута.

Капитан Роенталь был прав. У «Мюзелябля» не было маршрута, потому что не было цели (цель Райнхарда, увы, в расчет никто, кроме Кирхиайса, не принимал). Залетели в один районный центр, накуролесили, объявив, что на корабле находится Его Императорского Величества Величайшая Труппа Престидижитаторов, которая даст на планете единственное представление. Поднялся ажиотаж – главным образом потому, что никто не знал, что означает таинственное слово «престидижитатор», билеты расхватали в один момент. Удовольствие от розыгрыша получил Мюзель-старший, а деньги за билеты собрал Оберштайн. Добрались до другого райцентра, закупили продовольствия (на борту закончилась вся картошка). Удовольствие получила Аннерозе, расплатился за покупки Оберштайн.  
Вообще самозваный заложник вел себя на «Мюзелябле» совершенно по-хозяйски. Появлялся то тут, то там, что-то такое тихонько делал и снова пропадал, никому не давая объяснений и никого ни о чем не спрашивая. То его видят утром в технических отсеках, а потом на корабле приходит в норму гравитация, то у боцмана Израиля пропадает дудка, а после выясняется, что не пропала, а конфискована «в целях сохранения тишины», то из пасти Левретки лейтенант вынимает зазевавшегося Джона Сильвера.  
Попугай, кстати сказать, отделался легкой помятостью и сильным испугом, а Оберштайн сказал:  
\- Это собаку нужно кормить курятиной, - и ушел.   
Левретка, наконец, получила то, в чем нуждалась, и после этого случая взяла привычку бродить по кораблю следом за лейтенантом. Может быть, хотела поблагодарить, а может, мстительно надеялась, в свою очередь, отнять у него какую-нибудь вкусную добычу, когда он только в нее вцепится.  
Постепенно к Оберштайну привыкли и притерпелись, как к неизбежному злу, только юный Райнхард следил за ним с подозрением, потому что после отлета с Какерлакен стало ясно: лейтенант не так прост, как казалось. Видеть в нем шутника, вроде папаши, Мюзель-младший не мог и считал, что верх легкомыслия – не обращать внимания на такую загадочную фигуру. Зачем этот тип полетел с ними? Может, затем, чтобы в удобный момент предать их старому кайзеру? А может, он член синдиката настоящих космических пиратов и заманивает беззаботную команду «Мюзелябля» в ловушку? Или он надеется таким образом избежать расплаты за какие-то мерзкие преступления на оставленной планете? Очень, очень опасный субъект, за ним нужно приглядывать. И Райнхард с Кирхиайсом приглядывали вовсю, но никаких фактов, которые могли бы пролить свет на замыслы Оберштайна, так и не обнаружили, а это было подозрительно вдвойне.  
Наконец Райнхард фон Мюзель понял, что без решительного разговора не обойтись.  
\- Кирхиайс, возьмешь сковородку и будешь ждать за дверью, - инструктировал он друга. – Если вдруг позову, вбегай и бей его что есть силы по башке.  
\- А может быть, я прямо в комнате побуду? Так все-таки надежнее, - беспокоился Зиг.  
\- Тогда он не будет откровенен.

Таким образом, зайдя в тот день в каюткомпанию, лейтенант Оберштайн попал в хорошо спланированную западню.  
Правда, догадался ли он, что то была западня, неизвестно. Он просто спокойно ответил на вопрос: «Лейтенант, какая причина заставила вас покинуть планету?».  
\- Один человек, назовем его А, ничего не имеет против собственных родственников. Другой, назовем его Б, имеет, но никак не может от них отделаться. И третий, назовем его В, хочет, может и отделывается. Таким образом, вы принадлежите к категории Б, а я – В.  
\- Родственников? – навострил уши Мюзель-младший. – Вы хотите сказать…  
\- Отец, брат, три сестры, шесть тетушек, двенадцать кузенов и бабушка Берта. Половине из них нечем заняться кроме родственных визитов и бесед о том, что Павлику пора жениться и остепениться. «Мюзелябль» гораздо приятнее, поверьте моему опыту. Кроме того, мне никогда не нравилась служба Голденбаумам.  
Райнхард шумно вздохнул. Очень хотелось пожать лейтенанту руку и сказать: «Будет и на нашей улице праздник». Или спросить, такой же ли шутник его отец, как Себастьян фон Мюзель. Или пожаловаться, что сгоряча упустил шанс перейти в категорию В и не пошел в военную академию. Вместо этого Мюзель-младший заорал:  
\- Кирхиайс!.. Убери сковородку, мы договорились. Это наш новый союзник, Пауль фон Оберштайн.


	8. Авентюра восьмая. О том, как «Мюзелябль» повстречался с «Летучим феззанцем» и избежал печальной участи

Этот человек торговал всем, кроме жидкости для ращения волос. «Служу наглядной антирекламой», – так объяснял он это исключение поставщикам. На заре своей деятельности он продавал наркотики, машины, часы и контрамарки в одинскую оперу. Потом стал приторговывать космолетами и планетами, из тех, что помельче. Первую свою жену он продал в публичный дом, вторую – на органы для подпольной медицины, и с тех пор прекрасно обходился без постоянной спутницы жизни, меняя и продавая налево и направо любовниц. Свой загородный дом он продал пяти покупателям одновременно. Родину продал за большие деньги и, кажется, тоже не одному претенденту. С какой стороны ни посмотри, Адриан Рубинский был гением оптовой и розничной торговли, королем космических рынков. И даже сами феззанцы, народ вороватый и дошлый, его побаивались и очень, очень уважали.  
Отчего-то Рубинский получил среди сограждан прозвище «Черный лис Феззана», хотя лису, да еще и черную, не напоминал ни сияющей лысиной, ни намечающимся пивным животиком, ни ручищами в стиле «первый кузнец на деревне». Что же касается хитрости, то покажите нам лису, которая за одного паршивого зайца-выбегайца выручила бы три-четыре миллиона имперских марок. А Рубинский – тот и не такое мог, особенно когда бывал в ударе. Впрочем, на прозвище он не обижался. «Лучше лис, чем скунс», - добродушно говорил он, прихлебывая виски.  
В момент, когда разворачивались события нашей повести, Рубинского унесла с родного Феззана очередная торговая авантюра: он улетел продавать драгоценности. Так и рекламировал всем губернаторам планетных систем:  
\- А вот, ожерелье Артемиды приобрести не желаете? Только для выходцев с Земли: фантастическая скидка, тридцать процентов. Себе в убыток отдаю. И подлинное, заметьте, тут и штампик стоит: «Мое. Артемида Зевсовна», греческими буквами… А молота Тора нет, молот уже изерлонцы купили, такой прекрасный скандинавский оберег не каждый день на рынке появляется. Если появится, немедленно сообщу, и, по знакомству, совсем дешево уступлю... Так ожерелье я вам заверну?..  
Торговля шла бойко (иначе у Рубинского она никогда и не шла), ценные товары уже были все распроданы, осталась в трюмах сущая ерунда, но не тащить же было ее домой? Однако кому и как в открытом космосе можно сбыть груз терморегулируемых мухобоек для холодных планет или «многофункциональные чудо-пылесосы, с ними вам не понадобятся ни холодильник, ни аэрогриль»? Адриан чесал лысый затылок, но до поры до времени никакая победительная идея не озаряла его.   
И вот, в один прекрасный день (а может, то была ночь, в космосе не сразу и разберешься), на радаре «Летучего феззанца» появилась красная точка. Приближался корабль, а значит, потенциальный покупатель, сама судьба посылала его Рубинскому, как куру в ощип. Конечно, читатели нашей повести не удивятся, узнав, что встреченным кораблем был «Мюзелябль».  
\- До-ро-гой вы наш! – приветствовал Рубинского Себастьян фон Мюзель, едва тот выбрался из космической шлюпки. – Золотой, ненаглядный, яхонтовый! Вас-то нам и надо! Проходите, не стесняйтесь, не бойтесь, это мои дети – Райнхард, вынь руки из карманов! - это наш адмирал, это попугай, это наш боцман, это наш заложник, это рояль, вот тут немного неприбрано, а вот наш юнга за работой, вот собачка… да вы осматривайтесь, чувствуйте себя, как дома.  
От щедрого гостеприимства бывалому торговцу стало несколько не по себе. Когда коммерческого агента встречают с такой радостью, можно даже к гадалке не ходить: у встречающих ни гроша в кармане, да и счета в имперских банках отсутствуют. А продавать в кредит и в рассрочку Адриан Рубинский считал ниже своего достоинства, девизом его было «Утром деньги – вечером стулья». Бог торговцев и воров посмеялся над своим адептом, столкнув его в космосе с совершенно бесполезной посудиной.  
Впрочем, он все-таки сделал попытку предложить команде «Мюзелябля» пылесос, и Мюзель-старший даже объявил с энтузиазмом, что они устроят складчину и наберут нужную сумму, но и эту жалкую сделку испортил вредный тип с ненатуральными глазами. Подсунул Мюзелю бухгалтерскую книгу, заявил унылым тоном, что в этом месяце и так произошел перерасход, и что он, со своей стороны, ни пфеннига не выделит, и другим не советует. Рубинский попробовал было умаслить типа, но тот уперся, и торговец махнул рукой: овчинка не стоила выделки.  
\- Не лейте слез, дорогой гость, - утешил Себастьян гостя, приобняв его за остатки талии, - не печальтесь. Хотите, я вам чудных покупателей сосватаю? Тут недалеко пара имперских флотов болтается, лучший клиент для оптовых сделок. Там офицеры скучают без войны и девочек и рады любому развлечению, там солдаты принимают наркотики, и у них уже весь запас вышел, там печально подметают пустые грузовые трюмы прапорщики… Все только вас и дожидаются. Вы попытайте удачу, вот вам в подарок, абсолютно бесплатно, моя счастливая зубочистка, не смотрите, что некрасивая, зато везенья прибавляет сколько – не поверите!..  
Одним словом, Рубинский уж не чаял выбраться с проклятого корабля, и припустил к шлюпке только что не бегом. Себастьян Мюзель отстал сразу, на первом повороте. Ему ведь нужно было время, чтобы спрятать бумажник Рубинского.   
\- Вот видишь ли, дочь моя, - пояснял он случившейся рядом Аннерозе, - какие бывают люди рассеянные. Даже кошелек в карман поглубже засунуть забывают, а если кто случайно туда руку запустит?   
\- Папа, воровать нехорошо, - заметила Аннерозе благовоспитанно.  
\- Нехорошо? – возмутился Мюзель. – Да это просто позорно, дочь моя! И думать не смей. Бумажник у нас в полной безопасности, мы вернем его хозяину по первому требованию. А вот если б я не взял этот кошелек, какой-нибудь негодяй мог его и выкрасть…

Тем временем Рубинского, еще не подозревающего о своей рассеянности, возле космической шлюпки поджидал серьезный рыжий мальчик с толстым пакетом в руках.   
\- Зигфрид Кирхиайс, - представился мальчик и спросил: - Скажите пожалуйста, вы не окажетесь в ближайшее время возле почтового отделения?  
Вопрос был не более уместен, чем: «Как пройти в библиотеку?» в половине третьего ночи, поэтому Рубинский посмотрел на мальца подозрительно и сказал только:  
\- Возможно.  
Кирхиайс протянул торговцу пакет.  
\- Опустите, пожалуйста, в почтовый ящик эти письма. А за доставку… - он отчаянно покраснел и вытащил из кармана полную горсть монеток. – Извините, у меня больше нет.  
С пакетом можно было бы и не связываться, но в душе Рубинского жил здоровый рефлекс хапуги: дают – бери. И, только вернувшись на борт «Летучего феззанца», он выяснил, что ему вручили два письма для господина и госпожи Кирхиайс от их сына Зигфрида, четыре послания его величеству кайзеру Фридриху от загадочной незнакомки и одно заявление на имя ректора Военной академии от Р. фон Мюзеля. За роль почтальона Адриан Рубинский получил четыре марки семь пфеннигов, не облагаемые налогом, плюс случайно попавшую в пригоршню монет карамельку.  
Черный лис Феззана вздохнул, бросил карамельку за щеку и сказал помощнику через переговорное устройство:  
\- Болтик, от винта. Отваливаем отсюда, да поскорее.

Спустя столетия далекие потомки Адриана Рубинского (и не только его), с замиранием сердца будут слушать проверенную временем легенду о «Летучем феззанце». Появление этого корабля всегда сулило звездоплавателям бесчисленные беды и крушения. Однажды этот ужасный призрак пронесся мимо двух огромных флотов Старой Империи. Тысячи крейсеров, десятки тысяч линкоров и эсминцев, сотни ракетоносцев, не говоря уж об обозе – и одна крохотная скорлупка! А кругом бушевал звездный шторм, сверхновые спадались в черные дыры, метеоритные потоки чиркали по броне алмазными гранями, и матросам казалось – сейчас сама Вселенная сожмется в крошечную точку, как предсказывали доисторические физики с планеты Терра.   
Когда рассеялся шторм – час от часу не легче! – показались вдали антенны и отражатели боевых кораблей мятежников. И пришла беда, которую пророчило явление «Летучего феззанца»: сошлись флоты, грянул залп… из терморегулируемых мухобоек. Проклятый феззанец обморочил офицеров, заключил сделку по бартеру – и кто знает, куда он дел снятые с крейсеров лазерные орудия? Тут бы и вовсе пропасть славному флоту, да со стороны противника донеслось какое-то нехарактерное жужжание. То работали чудо-пылесосы, которые, могли, конечно, заменить аэрогриль, но никак не зенитные установки. Летучий феззанец не знал ни границ, ни препон: все в галактике покупали у него, и все оставались у разбитого корыта.   
Вторая подряд космическая битва в тот год оказалась сорвана, имперский генштаб в полном составе подал в отставку, кайзер три дня мучился желудочными коликами, а на четвертый день отставку все-таки не принял – и запил с тоски. Вот какие ужасные бедствия мог принести миллионам людей один «Летучий феззанец»! А ведь говорят, он и по сей день летает, следите за ночным небом.


	9. Авентюра девятая. О том, как «Севрюга» оказался на Острове погибших кораблей

В самом опасном месте космического коридора, купаясь в межзвездном холоде, поблескивая стальными боками, раскинув во все стороны чудовищные щупальца радиоволн, лежали саргассы космоса – станция Изерлон. Напрасно справочники Империи и Альянса называли Изерлон звездной крепостью, инженерно-космическим военным сооружением или укрепленным пограничным рубежом. Это был настоящий остров погибших кораблей.  
Немало их, разложенных на атомы или превращенных в металлический хлам, кружилось на орбитах Изерлона, еще больше – ржавело в доках без малейшей надежды когда-либо покинуть стоянки. На Изерлон залетали на пять минут, пропустить рюмочку, а потом вернуться в космический патруль – но оставались навсегда. Деловитые торговцы, осмотрительные генералы и бесшабашные матросы-пушечное мясо заполняли бары и рестораны Изерлона, чтобы никогда не вернуться на унылые корабельные палубы. В Изерлоне пили так, как нигде в галактике. Пили так, что трезветь казалось нелепой тратой времени и сил.  
Теперь уже не узнать, что было тому пьянству причиной, и кто начал первый. Даже ни один из командующих станцией – а их было двое, - не ответил бы на вопрос о начале начал. Командующие вообще вряд ли смогли бы дать осмысленный ответ хоть на какой-то вопрос.   
А ведь некогда идея назначить в крепость сразу двух командиров показалась министерскому триумвирату свежей и увлекательной: первый будет следить за вторым, а второй за первым, дисциплина не упадет, коррупция не пройдет, доносы начальников друг на друга будут поступать в столицу регулярно. Мечта, а не решение!  
Как обычно, соприкоснувшись с действительностью, мечта растеряла свои пышные перья. Единственное, что сбылось – это частое поступление доносов. А вместе с ними кляуз, жалоб, требований и просто глупых претензий. Начальники на Изерлоне принялись выяснять, кто главный, потом – министры не отследили, когда именно – задались вопросом, кто кого уважает… а после донесения с Изерлона стали поступать редко и смысл их сделался темен. «Тысяча и одна акула, я отомщу этому проклятому Ван Гульду!» - что это еще такое? Или вот, например: «Тварь ли я дрожащая или право имею?..» Из столицы посылали на Изерлон запросы и приказы, один другого суровей, а что толку! Да и посланные спецкурьеры начали пропадать… Утешало только, что, судя по перехваченным радиопередачам, со стороны Альянса к Изерлону тоже было не подступиться: крепость палила из Торхаммера во все, что двигалось. Министры ломали головы, причем больше всего над вопросом: кто из них доложит о странностях на Изерлоне кайзеру? Самый старый, самый большой или самый смелый? Кого скорее помилует разгневанный Фридрих, если, конечно, соизволит разгневаться? Бросаться в пекло пока что никто не спешил…  
Впрочем, риск всегда был уделом молодых и красивых. Вот и капитаны «Севрюги», долго и без пользы делу поразмышляв над космическими картами, приняли отважное решение.  
\- Прямо нюхом чувствую, что они туда все-таки явятся, рано или поздно! - горячо говорил Миттермаер.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - раздумчиво соглашался Роенталь. – Это Очень Странное Место, а наши сумасшедшие, кажется, такое любят.   
\- Значит, на Изерлон?   
\- На Изерлон.  
Легко сказать, да трудно выполнить! Стоило линкору оказаться в радиусе прямой радиопередачи от станции, как в наушниках послышался сонный голос:  
\- Говорит командующий Зеектхаузен. Кошелек или жизнь?..  
Роенталь, изогнув бровь, ответил:  
\- Лучше, конечно, кошелек, ваша жизнь нам без надобности.  
\- Хамите, молодой человек, - пробурчала станция. – Уносите ноги, пока я не отдал приказ сбить вас из зенитной пушки.  
В наушниках зашуршало, потом стукнуло, потом опять долго шуршало, а на заднем фоне смутно слышалось бормотание: «Вы что себе позволяете…»  
\- Говорит командующий Штокхаузеект, - вдруг сказали в наушниках скрипучим, но бодрым голосом. – Заходите на посадку. На посадку, я сказал, и без разговорчиков в строю!  
Капитаны переглянулись и дружно пожали плечами. Но последний вариант их вполне устраивал, и линкор поспешно пришвартовался в набитом кораблями доке номер тридцать три.   
Корабли здесь выглядели такими пустынными и заброшенными, что Роенталь и Миттермаер, переглянувшись, запретили команде покидать судно, а сами все-таки отправились на разведку.  
\- Да что у них тут творится?.. – возмущался Миттермаер, когда от третьего подряд встреченного офицера пахнуло перегаром. – Послушайте, господин старший лейтенант! Как нам найти командующего станцией?  
\- Легко! – ответил нетвердым языком господин старший лейтенант. И сел прямо на пол в коридоре.  
Миттермаер только вздохнул – пьян до полного одурения, расспрашивать бесполезно. А Роенталь не вздохнул, а, наоборот, усмехнулся и заметил:  
\- Да у них тут, я вижу, весело. Давай-ка сперва заглянем в какой-нибудь кабак?   
Капитан Роенталь был умен и редко ошибался. Кабаки были центром жизни на Изерлоне, и вскоре друзья, наливая себе по третьей, узнали все, что хотели, и даже больше. Ну, например, что командующий крепости – один, но в двух лицах. А-командующий, Зеектхаузен и У-командующий Штокхаузеект, причем у обоих лиц – белая горячка. И вообще, различить, кто перед тобой, трудно: оба старые, седовласые, плотненькие, высокомерные и вредные.  
\- Но, значит, их все-таки два? – уточнил Роенталь, хмурясь. Картина мира слегка плыла, и восстановить ясность не получалось.  
\- Нет, один, - упрямо отвечали ему, - один, но в двух лицах, чего тут непонятного? Да ну, какая разница. Выпьем!  
\- Выпьем, - согласился Роенталь, махнув рукой на картину мироздания.  
Через несколько часов уже он сам, убедительно покачивая пальцем, излагал собравшимся трагическую историю:  
\- Моя милая бедная мама уронила меня с пятого… нет, с десятого этажа…  
Миттермаер не слышал этой, далекой от истины, версии Роенталевой биографии. Он мирно спал, щекой прижимаясь к теплой деревянной стойке бара.

И дни на Изерлоне полетели, как летят осенью листья с деревьев – быстро и неисчислимо. «Мюзелябль» всё не появлялся, а коротать время до его прибытия лучше было в ресторане, чем в кубрике. Кроме вина и закуски жилая зона станции щедро предоставляла желающим карты, бильярд, женщин и потасовки, так что скучать было некогда.  
Когда американка и покер надоедали, Роенталь весело предлагал Миттермаеру устроить переворот и вышвырнуть вон АУ-командующего, а самим занять его место.  
\- Их двое, и нас двое. Но они в одном лице, а мы в разных… к тому же симпатичных. От этого все только выиграют.  
\- А что дальше? Отделиться от империи и основать тиранию Изерлон, с двуглавым орлом в гербе?  
\- И у голов чтоб непременно были наши физиономии.  
И капитаны хохотали и чокались за процветание малых государств в галактике. Но прежде, чем военный путч разгорелся всерьез, на радарах станции показалось что-то носатое и толстозадое, то скачками, то боком приближавшееся к Изерлону.  
В кои-то веки оказавшийся на рабочем месте радист изумленно рявкнул в переговорное устройство:  
\- Стой, стрелять буду!  
Немыслимое судно, к его удивлению, продолжало приближаться странной танцующей припрыжкой.  
А на мостике «Мюзелябля» Себастьян объяснял своему отпрыску:  
\- Остановиться мы никак не можем, сын мой. Знаешь этот анекдот: «Стой, стрелять буду! – Стою. – Стреляю». Нет-нет, мы не стоим, они не стреляют, так делается на всех приличных военных базах.  
\- Стоять!.. Неопознанное судно! Ваши позывные?.. – орало из наушников.  
\- Флагман «Мюзелябль», - гордо отвечал Мюзель-старший. – У меня на борту адмирал и тридцать тонн тротила.  
\- Музе…чего?.. А ну, из Торхаммера его! – сказал пьяный голос, и на боку станции весело и зловеще заплясали голубые разряды молний.   
«Ну вот и все, - подумал Райнхард фон Мюзель со вздохом. – Дошутились, сейчас испепелят, и точка». Он еще раз вздохнул и тихонько пожал руку Кирхиайсу – на прощание.  
Мюзель-старший вздыхать не собирался. Он вальяжно раскинулся в командирском кресле и вещал:  
\- Что значит: «чего»? «Маль-ва-зи-лябль», ты, деревенщина. Слыхал про такое вино, «мальвазия»? Пробовал?.. Так что ж ты тогда знаешь о жизни и о судьбе, если не пробовал?.. У меня на борту сто сорок одна бочка, плюс скидка тем, кто успеет добежать до причала за пятнадцать минут.  
Синие огоньки вдруг погасли, а наушники неведомого радиста упали со стуком. Видимо, он надеялся попасть в число счастливчиков.  
\- Сын мой, ты только что имел возможность наблюдать, как поражение превращается в победу в один гениальный миг, - заключил папа Мюзель. – Бывает и наоборот. Но запомни: вино могущественней меча, была такая поговорка в одной древней империи, которая очень плохо кончила (я имею в виду империю, а не поговорку, обрати внимание). И будь я…  
\- Перо, - без выражения сказал лейтенант Оберштайн. – Перо могущественней меча, сalamus gladio fortior.  
\- Коллега, не увлекайтесь мелочами, это крохоборство, - ни на миг не смутившись, парировал великолепный Себастьян. – И будь я вражеским полководцем, Изерлон принадлежал бы мне уже сегодня. Но вот что я хочу добавить: самое смешное, что мальвазии у нас нет. А эти, - ткнул он пальцем в иллюминатор, за которым уже светились маячки взлетной полосы, - сейчас прибегут.  
Из присутствующих смешно стало только Аннерозе, остальные помрачнели.  
\- В трюмах есть кларет, ром и водка, - Оберштайн, как всегда, знал всё. – Довольно много, но на мальвазию это не похоже.  
\- Не похоже?! В самом деле, мелочность мешает вам видеть светлые горизонты, коллега. Слить всё в бочки и выкатить на палубу. Запомните: если бьют все, что движется, то и пить будут все, что горит.   
Мюзель-старший будто в воду глядел. На пирсе собралась толпа, требовавшая: «Боч-ку! Боч-ку!» Некоторые встречающие пытались скандировать: «Маль-ва-зи-я!», но сбивались уже на втором слоге. Дареным бочкам в краны никто не смотрел, претензий к качеству продукта не поступало, и так и не поступило ни одной за все время пребывания «Мюзелябля» на Изерлоне.  
\- Греет душу, - заметил Себастьян фон Мюзель, шествуя через восторженную толпу, - теплый прием населения везде, куда бы мы ни прибыли. Не шаркайте ножкой, адмирал, подтянитесь. Дети мои, во-первых, не потеряйтесь, во-вторых, сделайте соответствующее случаю выражение лиц. Боцман, дудите громче, а то нас не пропустят.  
Так и совершилось вселение команды «Мюзелябля» на станцию Изерлон. И – кто ищет, тот найдет, - вскоре в одном из баров встретились преследуемый фон Мюзель и так долго гонявшиеся за ним капитаны «Севрюги». Встреча, слегка подогретая пуншем, оказалась неожиданно дружественной. Едва Себастьян назвал свое имя двум подсевшим к его столику офицерам, как те переглянулись и в унисон сказали:  
\- Ага.  
А высокий брюнет добавил:  
\- Вас-то мы и ищем, господин фон Мюзель. – И протянул уже протершуюся на сгибах бумажку, на которой было написано: «Все, что сделал податель сего, сделано по моему поручению и для блага государства. Фридрих».   
\- Ба! – обрадовался Мюзель-старший. – Поздравляю, господа, у вас полный карт-бланш.   
Потер в предвкушении руки и азартно спросил:   
\- Ну. И что мы будем делать с этой станцией?..

…Пробудившемуся с утра пораньше кайзеру Фридриху донесли неожиданное: Изерлон объявил независимость. Новое государство ссылалось на какое-то «право самоопределения наций» и на исторические прецеденты, начиная с распада некоего СССР и заканчивая историей Альянса Свободных Планет. Альянс, впрочем, предупреждали: независимость есть независимость, чужие президенты нам не нужны. Отныне новорожденное государство называется «Салун Изерлун», является открытой коммерческой зоной, налоги за проезд по коридору берет спиртом и керосином. Управляется анархически и являет собою новый тип государства в истории человечества. А если кто сомневается в прогрессивности нового государства, то Торхаммер все еще работает. Текст обращения зачитал государственный секретарь Изерлуна, Себастьян фон Мюзель, спасибо за внимание, а теперь послушайте поэтическую страничку, новости спорта и прогноз погоды на станции.  
Стихи с поэтической странички тоже несли революционный идеологический смысл. Например, были там следующие строки: 

Глазам не верю я:  
Не Альянс, не Империя,  
Не феззанская фактория,   
А нейтральная территория!

Тут всякому рады,  
Окромя военной бригады.  
Не стучи сапогами –   
Не то включим Торхаммер.

А с политическим спором -   
Иди коридором.  
Тут свобода для пития  
И ровно в девять – открытие.  
А впрочем, по заявкам слушателей, читали и классику: «Кто скачет, кто мчится под хладною мглой», «Я памятник себе воздвиг нерукотворный», а также менее хрестоматийное, но бешено популярное: 

«Когда святой Георгий дракона повстречал,   
В английском добром кабаке он пива заказал.   
Он знал и пост, и бдения, и власяницу знал,   
Но только после пива драконов убивал…»

По просьбе капитана Миттермаера и с лирической дрожью в голосе прочитали «Жди меня, и я вернусь», а по заявке капитана Роенталя спели хором «Пиратскую лирическую».  
Слушая разухабистое «Когда воротимся мы в Портленд…», старенький кайзер задумчиво спросил:  
\- При таких подданных зачем нам еще враги из Альянса?  
Вдел ноги в тапочки и отправился умываться.


	10. Авентюра десятая. В которой рассказывается о строительстве крепостей, а также о самом честном человеке в галактике

Каждый день, с утра пораньше, на Изерлоне… нет, теперь уже - в независимом Изерлуне раздавался зычный хор голосов:  
\- А что, братцы, кто нынче идет за пивом?   
И изо дня в день не менее мощный хор отвечал вопрошающим:  
\- Ну, как всегда – самый честный!  
И честный лейтенант Ульрих Кесслер, вздыхая, шел за пивом. В самом деле, а кому бы вы еще это доверили? Кесслер никогда не заныкивал сдачу, даже самую мелкую, и всегда приносил ровно столько бутылок, сколько заказано. А чего он только не пережил в битком набитых похмеляющимися пивных ради того, чтобы доставить заказ, чего только не насмотрелся… уж лучше и не рассказывать! Поседевшие раньше времени виски говорят сами за себя.   
И вот, в одно такое утро Ульрих Кесслер пробирался между столиками, спасая только что добытый ящик пива «Кайзер», а за одним столиком беседовали о вечном – о звездах.  
\- В космос бы, - говорил капитан Миттермаер, которого воспоминания об оставленной дома молодой жене наводили на меланхолический образ мыслей, - в свободное пространство. Тесно мне тут, Роенталь. Перспективы никакой.  
Ульрих Кесслер сочувственно вздохнул, задвинул «Кайзера» под стол и подсел к компании.  
\- Да ты подожди, - увещевал друга вполне довольный Изерлуном Роенталь, - погоди, может, война будет. Не могут же они это так оставить – и Фридрих, и все эти старорежимные генералы. Обязательно прилетят нас усмирять, тут-то и пойдет потеха, тут-то мы развернемся!  
\- Так это когда еще будет, - качал головой Миттермаер. – Да и потом, что это за война? Сидеть на станции и палить из большой пушки? Корабль бы, мне… Мне бы шашку, да коня, да на линию огня… тьфу, господин Мюзель, это все ваша поэтическая страничка меня сбивает!  
\- Помилуйте, капитан, - развел руками Себастьян, - великая поэзия никого не может «сбить», а только настроить, словно хороший музыкальный инструмент, каждой струною своей отзывающийся на музыку небесных сфер…  
\- Тьфу, - сказал Роенталь, - вот же талант у человека: вещать. Не слушай его, Волк, будет у тебя свой корабль. Вот повоюем еще… неважно, с кем и за что, выйдем в адмиралы, и будет даже флагман.  
\- Флагман - это хорошо, - Миттермаер хлебнул из кружки и мечтательно прижмурился. - Я бы его назвал «Беовульфом».  
Роенталь покивал: хорошее имя. Нордическое и эпичное, на таком флагмане только побеждать. Кесслер печально подумал, что ему до адмиральского звания и до флагмана и не дослужиться, наверное, никогда, так и пробегает весь век за опохмелкою для господ старших офицеров…  
А Себастьян фон Мюзель почмокал губами, будто смаковал что-то, и заключил:  
\- Значит, капитан, вы тогда будете «Волк на медведе»? Оригинально, не спорю, но на что это намекает?  
Капитан Миттермаер подавился пивом, капитан Роенталь захлопал глазами.  
\- П… почему волк на медведе?   
\- На каком еще медведе?..  
\- Ну как же, господа, ведь «Беовульф» - это кеннинг. Вы знаете, что такое кеннинг? Древние скальды – веселые были люди! - никогда не называли предмет, о котором пели, прямо. Например, думают «воин», а поют: «ясень битвы», думают «жена», а говорят: «пряха согласия», думают «вождь, старый идиот», а исполняют: «мудрости кладезь неизреченной, опора народа»…  
\- Да медведь-то тут при чем?..  
\- А «Беовульф» - это и есть медведь, господа. Потому что это имя переводится как «волк пчел», ну, а кто у нас пчел разоряет? Так-то, молодые люди. Основы скальдической поэзии – дело тонкое, это вам не из пушек бабахать, тут требуются и вкус, и опыт, и талант…  
\- Как в дегустации вин, - заметил Роенталь.  
\- Как в дегустации, - согласился Мюзель-старший. – Кстати, какой кеннинг вы бы подобрали к слову «вино»?  
\- «Сон разума»?  
\- Фи, капитан, «сон разума» – это официальная пропаганда. Вторая попытка.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас… дайте сообразить…  
И вскоре в изерлонском баре, как некогда в Хеороте, зазвучали славные кеннинги, загремел хохот пирующих дружинников, полилась рекою «сердца услада» или, может быть, «кровь лозы хмельной». И не было на эту компанию ни Гренделя, ни даже «Гренделя», а господа старшие офицеры впервые за все годы напрасно дожидались своего «Кайзера» до самого вечера и проклинали честного лейтенанта. 

Однако, вернувшись к ночи на «Мюзелябль», главный специалист по эпическому стихосложению застал команду в непривычной ажитации. Оказывается, какой-то феззанский торговец, младший собрат Рубинского, насмелился проникнуть на Изерлун, наторговался вволю, да еще и привез на станцию мешок всякой почты. Из-за нее и произошли на «Мюзелябле» немалые пертурбации.  
Сначала Райнхард застал друга своего Кирхиайса в унынии над письмом от родителей. Пряча глаза, Зигфрид промямлил, что ему, наверное, надо вернуться домой. Ведь госпожу Аннерозе они уже спасли, а галактику покорить так все равно не удастся. А мама очень о нем беспокоится… и в школу скоро пора.   
И ведь нечего было возразить Кирхиайсу, карьера пирата и воина космоса не задалась Райнхарду, оставалось болтаться без толку на этом ужасном Изерлоне (Райнхард невзлюбил его еще больше, чем «Мюзелябль»), смотреть на пьяные рожи и слушать глупые шуточки. Трезвыми на корабле оставались только Райнхард с Кирхиайсом, сестра, да лейтенант Оберштайн. Впрочем, Оберштайн, может, и пил – но по нему это было совершенно незаметно.   
Аннерозе же сразу сказала, что алкоголь – враг девушек, и она этого зелья в рот не возьмет. Развернутая ею в стенах «Мюзелябля» кампания за всеобщую трезвость плодов не приносила, но развлечение Аннерозе доставляла немалое. И сестру Райнхард в тот день застал за письмами, только не печальную, а хохочущую. Кайзер писал:  
«Как вы поживаете среди этих пиратов, душенька моя? Здоровы ли, хорошо ли кушаете? Без вас в доме все вверх дном и наперекосяк, слуг не дозовешься, Империя каждую ночь забирается под кровать и мяучит, а достать ее оттуда невозможно: сами знаете, душенька, какая там кровать.  
Я намедни посадил ваши апельсиновые зернышки в главной аллее, а государственные бумаги, по совету вашего батюшки, каждый день отношу в сад и кладу на солнечные часы. То-то их все ищут… пока дождь не начнется, а кто из секретарей не успел, того жалеют очень.   
И в стране творится, не судите строго за резкое слово, душенька, сплошной беспредел и казнокрадство. Недавно, раз уж Изерлона у нас больше нет, приказал я скорей достраивать звездную крепость Регенсбург, так что ж вы думаете? В чертежах-то она была круглая, а как построили, так гляжу: по форме - вылитая туфля турецкого султана или, прости господи, башмак, мышами прогрызенный. Разворовали стройматериалы, бесстыдники, только на туфлю остатков и хватило. Пришлось даже кое-кого из подрядчиков посадить за такое безобразие в тюрьму, тут про них люди говорят: «сел в калошу». Заказал я новую крепость – что поделаешь! Только боюсь, и с этой уворуют все, что можно, там, душенька моя, сплошные гаеры, на этом Гаерсбурге.  
С вами, конечно, было бы легче, а впрочем, надеюсь, вы хорошо отдыхаете и весело проводите время. Поклон вашему батюшке (хоть он теперь и вне закона, а все ж мне не чужой человек, морганатический свекор), поклоны и всем остальным, кому передать изволите. К осени приехали бы, душенька, домой, пока Заря Востока и Белая Красавица не отцвели, красота необычайная, и погода нас балует».  
Отсмеявшись, Аннерозе стала серьезной и сказала:  
\- Знаешь, Райнхардо, нам и в самом деле пора в обратный путь.   
Мюзель-младший не поверил своим ушам:   
\- Сестра, ты хочешь вернуться к этому старому негодяю?!.  
\- Понимаешь, Райнхардо, кайзер ведь и в самом деле старенький, он уже все не успевает. Кто ж будет присматривать за Империей, если не я? А ты подрастешь, станешь великим полководцем… тут и получишь ее, целую, в хорошем состоянии. То-то будет всем радость, и мне тоже.  
\- Но зачем же мы тебя тогда похищали?!  
\- Чтоб веселее было.  
Получив такой ответ, Райнхард совсем не нашелся, что сказать, и ушел, повесив нос. И всюду на «Мюзеябле» раздавался шорох разворачиваемых писем, все делились новостями из дома, а Райнхарду становилось все тоскливей и тоскливей. Встретил в коридоре заложника Оберштайна. Лейтенант не получил ни одного письма, и на лице его сдержанно, но ясно обозначались две мысли: «так мне и надо» и «пусть так будет всегда». Человек из категории В был совершенно счастлив. Райнхард сказал сухо: «Завидую вам, Оберштайн», но про себя подумал, что с удовольствием получил бы от кого-нибудь письмо, пусть даже просто открытку или телеграмму… А то казалось, что никому в целом мире он не нужен, у всех есть дела и друзья поважнее.  
И тут, откуда ни возьмись, ему на плечо опустился взъерошенный Джон Сильвер с конвертом в клюве. Конверт был желтоватый и плотный, и на нем изумрудными чернилами было написано:  
«Господину Р. Мюзелю, станция Изерлон, «Мюзелябль», вторая каюта под лестницей». Марка на конверте отсутствовала, а письмо, обнаружившееся в конверте, гласило:

«Академия военного дела и боевой подготовки «Равняйс-смирно!»

Дорогой господин фон Мюзель!  
Мы рады проинформировать Вас, что Вам предоставлено место в Академии военного дела и боевой подготовки «Равняйс-смирно!». Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с приложенным к данному письму списком необходимых книг и предметов.   
Занятия начинаются 1 сентября. Ждем вашего ответа не позднее 20 августа.  
Искренне Ваш,  
Макс Отто фон Штирлиц,  
Заместитель директора»

Даже неловко рассказывать, как неподобающе повел себя, прочитав письмо, обычно серьезный и рассудительный Мюзель-младший. Он закричал что-то вроде «Яхууу!», подпрыгнул на одной ножке, от полноты чувств обнял случившегося рядом Оберштайна и умчался с воплем:  
\- Кирхиайс! КИРХИАЙС!!! Мы немедленно летим на Один!..  
Так и получилось, что, вернувшись на борт корабля, Себастьян фон Мюзель узнал, что они отправляются домой. Узнал, подумал немного и сказал значительно:  
\- Это судьба, сын мой. Не надо бороться с судьбой.

А к утру выяснилось, что к числу не борющихся с судьбой также готовы присоединиться капитаны с «Севрюги», а с ними - и лейтенант Кесслер. Ему надоело каждое утро гонять за пивом.


	11. Авентюра одиннадцатая, о возвращении домой и об изменчивости всего сущего

\- Они заряжают пушку, - сказал адмирал Гриммельсгаузен, командовавший отбытием маленькой флотилии в составе «Мюзелябля» и «Севрюги» с Изерлуна. И задумался: - Зачем?.. А, они будут стрелять!  
Вывод был логичен, и поскольку, кроме двух вышеупомянутых кораблей, стрелять было не в кого, ситуация представлялась тревожной.  
Государственное реформирование на Изерлоне имело печальные последствия: методы командования не изменились, только исполнители стали еще хуже. В частности, теперь уже не только прилететь, но и улететь спокойно было нельзя: риск получить в борт залп из станционных орудий перевалил за восемьдесят процентов и неуклонно приближался к девяноста.  
\- Что за невезение, - сказал на мостике «Севрюги» капитан Миттермаер. – А я надеялся, вдруг проскочим.  
Капитан Роенталь философски сделал ручкой, и старый друг понял его так, как будто он вслух сказал: «Фортуна – тоже женщина, а значит – сука!».   
\- Ну, остается надеяться, что план сработает, - нахмурился Миттермаер и сосредоточился на прокладке курса к Одину.  
Хмурился он потому, что автор упомянутого плана не вызывал у него ни приязни, ни доверия, и капитан Роенталь полностью разделял эти чувства.  
А было так: накануне, когда команды заканчивали подготовку к отлету, капитаны на мостике «Мюзелябля» обсуждали меры безопасности. Мюзель-старший произнес прочувствованную речь, из которой следовало, что всесторонняя образованность, включая историческое образование – неоценимое подспорье в любой цивилизованной войне. Энциклопедизм, любовь к деталям, потрясающая память… короче, слово предоставляется коллеге Оберштайну.  
Оберштайн встал, Оберштайн объяснил свой план, Оберштайн признал, что, гарантируя им безопасность, этот план может впоследствии привести к полной непредсказуемости действий Изерлона и изерлонцев. Оберштайн признал необходимость чем-то пожертвовать и сказал, что берет ответственность на себя.   
Капитаны нахмурились - и продолжали хмуриться до сих пор. Не то чтоб сам план был так уже плох, а просто… почему его предложил этот несимпатичный тип?  
И вот теперь несимпатичный Оберштайн кивнул и сказал:  
\- Включайте, пора, - и какой-то доверенный его человек на Изерлоне (откуда, скажите, взялся он, этот доверенный?) включил заранее подготовленную программу на центральном компьютере.   
Мигание огоньков на боках Торхаммера прекратилось, лазерные пушки нырнули и больше не выныривали… станция перестала подавать признаки жизни. Райнхард, о хитром плане знавший только то, что он есть, осторожно включил громкую радиосвязь, и все услышали отдаленное вроде бы чтение вслух:  
\- Великие возможности приходят ко всем, но многие даже не знают, что им встретился Изерлон.   
И взрыв хохота. Потом уже другой голос, давясь смехом, продолжал читать:  
\- Джентльмены не говорят про Изерлон – джентльмены имеют Изерлон. Если хочешь Изерлон: ляг, поспи – и всё пройдет.   
А потом заголосил целый хор:  
\- Изерлон может делать трудные вещи легкими.   
\- Изерлон – вместе мы сила.   
\- В рай попадает тот, кто в борьбе, сражаясь, не испачкал себе руки об Изерлон!  
\- Изерлон и хозяин одно целое, но когда Изерлон и хозяин разделяются, вся вина ложится на хозяина…   
\- Мва-ха-ха! Уиии-хи-хи!..  
\- Что это, о чем они говорят? Они сошли с ума или вы подсунули им наркотики, Оберштайн? – нахмурился Райнхард.   
\- Это не наркотик. Одно очень древнее изобретение: генератор светских бесед и слоганов, - ответил Оберштайн. – Считалось, что оно прекрасно отвлекает внимание работников от их профессиональных обязанностей. Все признают, что это дико смешно, - вид у лейтенанта при этом был мрачный.  
\- Ска-жи И-зер-ло-ну: ДА!.. – скандировали по рации пьяные голоса. Райнхард побледнел. Это было не смешно, это было страшно.

Более ничто не мешало рейсу «Изерлон – Один», который корабли и совершили за несколько дней, а встреча в столице вполне вписалась в череду тех «теплых встреч», которые так ценил Мюзель-старший. Во-первых, на космодром прибыл сам соскучившийся кайзер при полном параде, канцлере и трех министрах. Естественно, вслед за ними явилась и вся положенная свита, так что в космопорту сразу стало тесновато, и простых пассажиров пришлось вытурить взашей. Куда лезешь, какой рейс к бабушке на Бальдур, когда, видал – сам кайзер приехал! Па-шшел!  
Однако маркизе Бенемюнде удалось-таки втиснуться в переполненный придворными зал ожидания. Барон Флегель примостился рядом, отговаривая маркизу стрелять в соперницу из парабеллума прямо сейчас и подождать более удобного случая. Неподалеку от них терлись в толпе по блату (двоюродный брат в центральной диспетчерской!) проникшие сюда супруги Кирхиайс, прослышавшие о возвращении сына. Несколько Оберштайнов крутились поблизости, надеясь подобраться поближе к Павлику и передать ему хотя бы привет и родительское благословение, а может, и узелок с запасным комплектом формы и сменными носочками. И просто любопытные набились: почему кайзер? о чем шум? что за «Мюзелябель» такой, которого все дожидаются?  
Любо-дорого было смотреть на эту толпу с вершины трапа, и Мюзель-старший заявил, что это звездный час его карьеры, дети должны гордиться отцом и брать с него пример.  
\- Если ты, сын мой, когда-нибудь соберешь на космодроме толпу больше этой, будущее твое в летописях обеспечено, запомни! А пока не ленись, помаши им ручкой… Не хочешь махать кайзеру, ну вон, видишь – такой печальный красивый молодой человек в адмиральской форме стоит, ему помаши. Не строй из себя буку, люди любят демократичных героев.  
Аннерозе ничему этому учить было не нужно, она и махала платочком, и смеялась, и кайзеру пожала руку («Декорум, душенька, декорум!»), а уж как тискала отчаянно воющую кошку, приговаривая:  
\- Ах ты, моя Империя! Дождалась меня, бедненькая, дождалась! Теперь не пропадешь...  
Адмирал Гриммельсгаузен обнялся с Фидрихом по-старчески, по-дружески, костылем по спине похлопал:  
\- Здоров, Фрици, все царствуешь? А помнишь молодость?..  
\- Э, Рики, не смущай старика. И шантажировать не вздумай, а то твою юность на Амое тебе припомню...  
Как-то само собой получилось, что никто и не вспомнил про похищение и про то, что преступников надо покарать правосудием, а выглядело все так, будто команда «Мюзелябля» вернулась домой из долгого, трудного путешествия. Оставалось накормить и напоить путешественников получше, да и жить-поживать.   
А еще, не успели отпраздновать встречи, как с мятежного Изерлона поступило сообщение: «Что-то мы стали говорить лозунгами. Может быть Альянс влияет? Вы считаете, что это феномен? Но, при внимательном рассмотрении, впрочем, этому «феномену» находится очень простое объяснение. Впечатление, производимое Альянсом, подобно свеженаполненному бокалу шампанского. Дайте бокалу отстояться и вы увидите, насколько он наполнен в действительности. Итак: глупый и мудрец, смотря на один Альянс, видят два разных Альянса. А скорее всего, Альянс не существует, его выдумали люди для оправдания своих безрассудных, безумных, а порой и глупых поступков».  
Это донесение, в отличие от прежних, абсолютно бессмысленных, было в кругах, приближенных к кайзеру, дешифровано и понято в том смысле, что изерлонцы решительно отмежевываются от мятежников из Альянса и пытаются возобновить контакты с Империей. Фридрих лично велел канцлеру отправить ответ, выдержанный в самом благосклонном духе: кайзер, мол, обещает забыть опальной станции все прошлые вины (и вина!), если она вернется в лоно Галактического Полутысячелетнего Рейха, на что Изерлон отозвался так:  
«Вскоре после того, как люди стали использовать Рейх при выяснении своих личных отношений, они стали применять его и более массово – уже в военных целях. Человек полетел в космос, открыл атомную энергию, победил столько болезней. А сила всё равно в Рейхе. И чем больше Рейх, тем в большую психологическую зависимость от него попадает человек, тем чаще Рейх мешает двигаться. А дорога в будущее ведет нас прямо в Рейх. А Хйер – это Рейх наоборот».  
Последнюю фразу императору при докладе многоопытный канцлер Лихтенладе цитировать не стал, и с тех пор официально считалось, что Изерлон вернулся в состав Империи. Правда, пить там меньше не стали, наоборот, на поминках юной независимости было опрокинуто столько рюмок, стопок, фужеров и бокалов, сколько звезд в Галактике.  
А лейтенант Оберштайн получил чин капитана и место в столичном адмиралтействе – совершенно несправедливо, по мнению капитанов Миттермаера и Роенталя, которые не получили ничего, кроме выговора за затянувшийся рейд. Впрочем, не очень-то друзья и огорчались: Миттермаера утешила жена, а Роенталя – пять любовниц и три дуэли.  
Героический, «Мюзелябль» пришлось продать военному министерству. Мюзель-старший долго вздыхал и утешил себя только тем, что: «Ничто не вечно под луною, даже если луны нет совсем. Все преходяще и бренно, а тебе, сын мой, предстоит самому прокладывать путь в жизни и искать себе космический корабль. Не забывай же никогда нашего «Мюзелябля», лучшего и веселейшего из кораблей в истории человечества».   
Военное министерство не нашло применения толстобокому чудищу, корабль отправили на склады, он долго пылился там, но однажды какой-то молодой, не в меру инициативный инженер увидел его, вдохновился, построил макет, на котором удлинил Мюзеляблю нос, «сдул» корму, спроектировал мягкое, уютное брюшко, а потом, для пущей стильности, покрасил корабль в белый цвет. Инженер Сильверберг любил светлые тона, он и костюмы себе всегда выбирал по принципу «чем светлее, тем лучше». С макетом под мышкой настырный тип отправился к начальству, которое, так и быть, милостиво соизволило дать добро на усовершенствование корабля.  
\- Превратим его в какой-нибудь флагман, - сказало начальство. – Типового судна из него все равно не выйдет, а на металлолом пускать жалко, срок не выработал.  
И для «Мюзелябля» вскоре началась новая, военная, жизнь, пожалуй, не такая увлекательная, как первые его приключения, но зато – не менее выдающаяся. Впрочем, корабль и сам к тому времени повзрослел и несколько умудрился, но только… ну зачем, зачем они опять поменяли ему имя?  
\- И как этот красавец теперь будет зваться? – спросил Сильверберг, дружески похлопывая «Мюзелябль» по белому боку. Монтажные работы завершились, пора было сдавать флагман военному ведомству.  
\- На это есть список, - отвечал чиновник, листая толстую казенную тетрадь. – Та-ак… «Бисмарк» уже был, давно, «Бобруйск»…тоже был… «Брямс»… на прошлой неделе получили… Бр…а, вот: «Брунгильда». Следующими пойдут «Бульдог», «Буратино» и «Бургундия».  
«Мюзелябль», а вернее, уже «Брунгильда» тихонько вздохнул всеми трюмами. Ему так нравилось быть мальчиком! Но, если подумать, уж лучше все-таки быть Брунгильдой, чем Буратиной или какой-нибудь Бормашиной Борменталя.

Так и заканчивается наша история об удивительных приключениях «Мюзелябля» и его отважной команды. Трудно назвать ее финал традиционным, привычным хэппи-эндом. Ведь в финале очаровательная главная героиня должна выйти замуж за мужественного главного героя… ну или хоть кто-нибудь должен же пожениться! Или, на худой конец, перевези вещи в одну квартиру. Или купить в аптеке тест для беременных… А в нашей истории никто ни на ком так и не женился. Аннерозе, конечно, вернулась к кайзеру, но отнюдь не ради романтических объятий, а как раз вовремя, чтобы принять участие в самом прозаическом на свете деле: лечении старичка от приступа ревматизма.   
В нормальном, правильном хэппи-энде герои появляются дома, найдя пиратский клад, золотые копи царя Соломона, отца для детей капитана Гранта или хотя бы раскрыв загадки и тайны пяти океанов. Наши герои никаких тайн не раскрыли, никаких сокровищ не нашли, хотя, как сказал бы Себастьян фон Мюзель: «чистое сердце, прилежание и упорство – вот лучшее сокровище на свете, дети мои».   
По законам жанра героя, как библейского блудного сына, дома должен ожидать приветливый домашний очаг, старушка мама с мискою сметаны и отец семейства, курящий трубку возле того самого очага. Мюзеля-старшего вместо затопленного камина ждала лишь пачка счетов за воду и электричество, заткнутая за щель в двери. Это, конечно, его нимало не смутило, но все же, все же…  
В традиционном хэппи-энде сбываются все мечты, а у нас… Впрочем, одна мечта все-таки сбылась: Мюзель-младший поступил-таки в военную академию! «Я и тебя сюда запишу, дай срок! - восторженно писал он оттуда своему другу Кирхиайсу. – Мы вырастем офицерами, соберем силы, дадим по шапке старому кайзеру и освободим, наконец, сестру. По-настоящему! Приезжай, ты обещал, а мне одному не справиться».  
На этом наш анекдот и закончился. И началась Легенда.


End file.
